The Camping Trip
by kbw510
Summary: The guys of Team One are headed on their annual camping trip, and this time they get to bring someone very special. (If you read “Sometimes Heroes Need Saving Too” then you know who *wink*wink*) But while they are in the woods, some of them come across something that throws them into a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Can the others save them? Will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Here is my second story! I already have it somewhat planned out, but if there's anything specific you want to see, please let me know!_

_This takes place a few months after my last story, "Sometimes Heroes Need Saving Too"._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters... if I did, it would've gone on forever lol_

_Please read and review!! :D_

**Chapter 1:**

"Daddy! Hurry up! Let's go!" Wordy smiled as he gave his wife, Shelley a kiss and walked out the door behind his 6 year-old daughter, Allie, who was skipping to his truck.

This was her first year allowed to go on the annual "guys" camping trip, even though now it was "guys and a girl" because Allie's dad, nor uncles could tell her no when she begged to go on the trip this year. She had all the guys on Team One wrapped around her finger.

Wordy was picking up Ed and Sam on the way to the campground, and Spike was riding with Greg.

Wordy pulled up to Ed's house and blew the horn to let Ed know he was there, and Ed walked down the driveway and hopped in Wordy's truck. "Hey Allie!" He said.

"Hi Uncle Ed! Camping is going to be so fun! I can't wait!" She said excitedly.

Next, Wordy pulled up in front of Sam's apartment building, and the youngest member of Team One was already waiting on the sidewalk with his backpack. When the truck came to a stop, he climbed into the backseat with Allie. "Uncle Sam! I can't wait to go hiking and climbing and fishing with you!" She said, even more excited than when she spoke to Ed.

She and Sam talked about everything they were going to do on the trip. Wordy and Ed would bet money that Sam was as excited as Allie was, if not more.

There was no doubt that Allie was Sam's favorite of the Wordsworth girls, even though no one would ever say that out loud. Allie and Sam just had a special bond that had grown when Sam had saved Allie from kidnappers at a warehouse earlier in the year. Although Sam didn't feel this way, Wordy and Shelley felt that they owed something to Sam that they could never pay back, for him sacrificing himself to save Allie's life. Sam has almost died multiple times that day, and blew away all odds when he made it through the ordeal and came back to work a little over a month after he finally woke up from a coma. Everyone was so proud of Sam for fighting his way back to them, and Allie couldn't stop talking about him.

Since then, he had been over to Wordy's house all the time, and he wouldn't trade his time over there for the world. The three Wordsworth daughters idolized him, and he was happy to be able to spend some quality time with each of them. He and Wordy had taken Lily to ride horses, they were her favorite animal, and she had dreamed of riding them ever since she was little. He had rocked Holly to sleep many times while babysitting the girls, and loved when she held his finger with her chubby little hand while she fell asleep. He always played ball in the yard with Allie and Lily, but this was finally something he got to do with Allie without her sisters. And he was just as enthusiastic as Allie was.

They drove for a few hours until they reached the campsite, Greg and Spike pulled into the parking lot just minutes after Wordy, Ed, Sam and Allie.

They all grabbed their gear and started on their 1-2 hour hike to their camping spot. They all had discussed whether they should make the trip as rough as it usually was because they had Allie with them. They decided, since it was her first time, to tone it down a little bit for her, but they knew that she would tell them if she got tired or needed anything, so they weren't that worried about her being able to keep up.

After a few breaks for water, a snack, and a bathroom break, they made it to the campsite and pitched their tents. Wordy and Allie in one, Sam in Spike in another, and Greg and Ed shared the last.

Then they discussed who would complete which task before they could eat dinner. It was decided that Allie, Sam, and Ed would go fishing for their dinner, and Wordy, Spike and Greg would collect wood, build a fire, and finish setting up camp. Ed and Sam grabbed their fishing poles and followed behind Allie as she skipped along ahead of them, excited to finally be on her first camping trip.

Ed looked at Sam, and saw him genuinely smiling from ear to ear. "What makes you so happy today, Sammy?"

"It's just a great day to be alive. After what happened at the warehouse a few months ago, I've realized how precious life is, and how we need to savor the moments like this. I've been so excited for this trip, to spend time with you guys and Allie. I'm just so happy to be here for it, it really feels like I could be dreaming this right now."

"Well, I promise you aren't dreaming, Sammy. I couldn't have said it any better myself. This is a great place to be, and I'm happy to be here with you guys too." Ed said, now smiling hugely too.

Little did they know, that this trip would soon turn into a nightmare.

_Sorry it's kind of a short chapter, I needed to set the mood and scene before I dive into the good stuff._

_Like I told you guys before, cliffhangers are kind of my thing. Sorry, not sorry lol._

_Please read and review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters..._

_Please read and review! :D_

**Chapter 2:**

Sam and Ed had so much fun teaching Allie how to fish and showing her the tricks they had discovered to catch the best fish. They caught enough for dinner and made it back to camp just as the other guys got the fire going. They ate, and Spike brought out the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers for s'mores. He was able to convince the guys to let him bring the s'mores stuff with a little help from Allie. They usually didn't bring much food, if any, from home because they liked living off the land. But Spike got Allie so excited to make s'mores, they couldn't tell her no, so Spike won that battle.

After they finished eating they sat around the campfire, talking about what their plans were for the next 4 days that they would be off the grid. They had brought their cell phones, but they couldn't get service unless they hiked over an hour back to their vehicles. Shelley was uncomfortable with this since Allie was with them, but they reassured her that they had been to this location for many years, and they never had anything happen, nor did they ever see anyone else. They also promised that on the third morning someone would hike an extra 30 or so minutes from their second campsite to a ranger station, where they could get service, and check in with her. She finally gave in because she knew that they knew the campsite and area better than most people would, and between the 5 guys, they wouldn't let anything happen to Allie.

After talking for a while and figuring out what they wanted to do, Greg, Ed, Wordy and Allie headed to bed, while Sam and Spike talked by the dim light of the smoldering embers left where the fire had died down.

Sam quietly looked up through the trees, at the stars shining bright in the sky.

"You've been quiet tonight, Samtastic. What's on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking about some stuff. My mom and the General want me to come home for Christmas in a couple months but I don't know if I really want to. I was thinking about having a Christmas party with you guys, my real family. All I've been to my father is a soldier, since I was a little boy. After my youngest sister died, the General hardly acknowledged my existence. He blamed me for her death. And then after I left JTF2 and started my job here, he hasn't even tried to talk to me besides telling me that I should only call him if I want to come back to JTF2, where I can make a real difference. I went through hell after killing my best friend, and he wasn't there to help me with any of it. I just don't know what to think about him anymore."

"Well, he's missing out on knowing a really great person. You were only a little boy when your sister died, you shouldn't have had the responsibility that you did, and he shouldn't have blamed you for that. None of it was your fault, there was nothing you could've done. And here in the SRU, you are making a real difference. You've saved many lives, Sam. Including mine. After Lou died, you gave me something to live for, another brotherhood that I didn't think I could have after losing him. I can't thank you enough for that. So whatever your dad says about you and your job is a lie, because you've changed many lives since becoming a member of Team One, and we're so glad that your part of our family."

Sam just looked at him and smiled. They both startled when they heard Ed's voice, "I didn't hear much, but he's right about that last part, Sammy. Our lives have improved since we've gotten to know you. Team One and the SRU are lucky to have you."

"Thanks guys. I feel a lot better. Well we'd better hit the sack. As excited as Allie has been, I'm thinking we're going to get an early start with her."

Ed chuckled, "and with you. You've been just as excited as her, if not more." They all three laughed. "I'm using the bathroom, then going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

"Night, Ed. See you then." Sam and Spike said together, and then headed to their tent. They had just finished getting settled in when they heard a loud curse come from Ed. They jumped up and grabbed their weapons and ran out of their tent and saw Ed standing stock still. Ed looked over and saw them and said, "guys stay back. No sudden movements." It was almost pitch back, so they shined their flashlight towards Ed and saw that he was looking down at his feet, so they moved the light until it was pointed at his feet. They saw a huge rattlesnake slithering over Ed's boots.

"Oh, shit." Sam let slip. "Don't move Ed. Wait until it moves and I'll shoot it. Can't do it now, I don't want to put a hole in your foot."

Ed almost laughed, "real funny, Sam. Such a wise guy. I'm not going anywhere." Spike went to tell Wordy and Greg what was going on, and not to be worried about the gunshot that they were about to hear.

After what seemed like forever, the snake moved and was a couple feet from Ed. Sam took aim at its head and pulled the trigger. The snake's head exploded into bits, and Ed reached down and picked it up by the tail end. "Well, what do you think about rattlesnake chili tomorrow?"

Sam laughed, "sounds alright to me, but you might not want to tell Allie what's in it. If she knows, I don't know that she'll eat it."

"Alright, thanks for helping me out, Sammy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight again, Ed." Sam went back into his tent with Spike, and everyone fell asleep.

The next morning, the group ate breakfast, Wordy and Ed set some snares to catch something for dinner, and they grabbed their climbing and rappelling gear and headed to one of their favorite, and one of the easiest spots to climb, since Allie was a beginner. They all took turns showing Allie how she needed to do everything to stay safe.

Ed was the lead climber, so he began going up and setting the routes for everyone else. He was about 20 feet off the ground, and 5 feet above where he was clipped to a bolt in the rocks, his protection. Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through his right shoulder as something popped and he lost his grip on the rocks, as well as his footing. He cursed as he began to fall, and everyone on the ground watched in horror as Ed's body came closer to crashing to the forest floor. Wordy quickly grabbed Allie and shielded her from the scene unfolding in front of them. Where Ed's rope was clipped was too close to the base of the rocks, so it wasn't going to stop him before he hit the ground. At the last second, Sam dove to the ground directly under where Ed's body would hit, and the two men grunted as their bodies collided. Greg and Spike rushed forwards, being careful moving Ed off of Sam, making sure neither of them had a head or neck injury.

"Eddie? Sam? You guys okay?" Greg asked.

Ed groaned, "Damn! My shoulder just gave out." He sat up quickly and winced as the movement jarred his shoulder. He saw Sam still laying on the ground, "Sammy? You okay, buddy?"

Sam moaned and slowly sat up, doing a quick self injury assessment. "I think I'm good guys. Damn, Ed you need to cut out the cookies." He said as he chuckled, and the rest of the guys laughed, relieved that Sam seemed to be okay and still had his sense of humor. "I'm going to have some gnarly bruises, but nothing specific hurts. Let me look at your shoulder, Ed." Sam prodded Ed's shoulder and tested some movements and then said, "looks like a rotator cuff injury, but I don't think it's completely torn. You just need to rest it, no heavy lifting, or lifting your arms above your head and it'll heal." He found the pain relievers he had in his bag and gave Ed two. "Just to take the edge off. If it keeps bothering you I can make you a sling that will work until you can get to the doctor."

"Thanks Sam. I'm okay right now."

"Alright let's get back to camp and start packing—" Greg started, but was interrupted by Ed, "no, we're not leaving. I'll be okay, I just won't be rock climbing anymore. I don't want to ruin everyone else's trip. I promise I'll be alright and I'll tell you guys if it's hurting."

The guys looked around at each other, and then gave in "Okay, Eddie. But you better tell me if something is wrong."

"You got it, Greg."

Greg, Ed, Spike and Sam walked over to where Wordy was holding Allie, to reassure her that everyone was okay. She looked Ed up and down with her bright blue eyes, just like her dad's, and finally questioned, "Uncle Ed, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Allie. I'm okay. I can't rock climb for the rest of the trip, but I'll still go fishing and hunting with you."

She nodded her head as Sam asked her, "do you want to climb today or do you want to go back to camp?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "I still want to climb. But we have to be careful." The guys all smiled.

"You got it, Allie." Greg and Ed stayed down and watched as the other guys and Allie finished climbing and rappelling, and then they all went back to camp. Wordy checked the traps on the was back and found they caught a rabbit.

He excitedly caught up with the others and said, "look what I got boys! It's going to be rabbit stew tonight!" The guys all cheered, Wordy's rabbit stew was their favorite camping meal.

They got back to camp, started a fire and cooked dinner, then all got ready to head to bed early.

They were getting up early, so they could pack up and move campsites tomorrow. They are excited to make it to their next destination because it was their absolute favorite place to camp. It was a beautiful site where you could see and hear a waterfall in the distance, and they always had the best time swimming under the waterfall. They couldn't wait to show Allie.

They all fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would hold. Not knowing that tomorrow wouldn't turn out like they planned. Not knowing that someone dangerous was lurking in the woods. Watching. Waiting. Preparing for the perfect time to strike.

_Sorry this chapter was also a little slow. Still setting the scene, but hopefully next chapter will have some good ol' fashioned Whump._

_I added a little Ed Whump in this chapter, I can't have everything bad happen to Sam. So the upcoming chapters will have some Sam Whump (I can't do everything to him, but I also can't leave him out lol) and some Wordy whump, and possibly even spike Whump too._

_Let me know what you want to see! Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, for some reason I had a difficult time writing it. I hope you enjoy it!_

_I tried something a little different with the new perspective so please **review** and let me know what you think! I seriously enjoy reading your reviews._

_Just in case you didn't read my last story ("Sometimes Heroes Need Saving Too"—which if you didn't, you totally should lol) there will be no JAM (Jules/Sam) in any of my stories. I don't like the portrayal of their relationship in the show, so they aren't together in my stories._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint..._

_Enjoy the extra long chapter!_

**Chapter 3:**

He watched as the 5 men and little girl went into their tents and fall asleep. He waited as the fire continued to die, until there were nothing but embers left, casting the dimmest light over their campsite. Then he slowly and carefully crept towards their campsite, looking around to try and see what he was dealing with. Five to one weren't good odds for him, but if he was careful, he could pick them off one by one. All he had to do was take them each back to his cabin and tie them up until he was ready to release them and hunt them down, one by one. He hadn't been this excited about the hunt in a long time.

Hunting was always one of his favorite things to do, but as he got older, and he had already hunted and killed pretty much everything he could in Canada and the United States, he became bored with it. Until, that is, he discovered the thrill of hunting the most challenging prey of all— man. And now he had five of his favorite targets. Grown men were always desirable because they were the most difficult to hunt down, and always put up the biggest fight. He smiled to himself as he left the campsite to go back to his cabin and prepare for tomorrow. His life was about to get a whole lot more exciting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam got up earlier than everyone else to go fishing for their breakfast. He loved fishing alone, as it always gave him time to think, and he loved getting to quietly take in the beauty around him.

He left a note on his pillow for Spike, to let him know where he was, and he would be back soon, if he wasn't back already when Spike woke up. Then he grabbed his pole and hiked down to the lake.

He was just about to cast his line when he heard a twig snap behind him in the forest. He quickly spun around and scanned the tree line. He didn't see anything, so he called out, "Spike? Ed? Is that one of you?" He waited for a response and never got one. So he turned back and cast his line. While he was waiting for the fish to bite, he was admiring the scenery around him, when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned again and scanned the tree line, but still saw nothing. He wasn't going to go back with no breakfast and have the guys think he was a scaredy cat. Besides, he wasn't really scared, he just had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. He tried to shake the feeling that had come over him. He was with his friends. They were having a good time. They had never seen anyone around these parts of the forest they were camping in. He had nothing to worry about... or so he thought.

He had a caught a few fish and was about to cast his line again when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He quickly turned and drew his weapon, pointing it at the ground in front of him. "Who's there?!"

"It's just me, Samtastic." Spike replied as he made his way out of the bushes. He stopped when he saw Sam's gun in his hand. "Woah, buddy. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just came down to see how you were doing."

"Nah, you're good, man. I just heard some noises earlier and felt like someone was watching me, but I was probably just imagining things. I think I've got enough here for breakfast, besides, everyone else will probably be getting up soon. Better not keep them waiting."

"Good idea buddy. Let's head back to camp." Sam and Spike started hiking back to camp when Spike saw something that looked kind of like a treasure chest at the base of a tree. Spike said, "Sam hold up. Come look at this." They knelt down in front of the small box and opened it. Inside was 2 watches, 2 necklaces, a ring, and a bracelet. They picked up and inspected each item. One watch was an outdoor watch, that was waterproof and equipped with a compass and other things that were handy if you liked being outdoors. The other watch was a wooden watch with a name engraved on the back. "Grant Edgar." Spike said aloud. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Well, I guess it's not that unusual of a name. You could've heard it anywhere."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Spike said, but he still had a nagging feeling about it.

They moved on and picked up the next item, the first necklace. It was just a 3D silver heart with the inscription "love" on it. Nothing really special about it, so they moved onto the next necklace, a cross with an accent diamond, nothing special about it either. Next was the ring. It was a simple gold band with a single diamond in the middle of it. On the inside of the band was what they guessed to be initials "LNJ". Then Sam picked up the bracelet, which was a silver bar bracelet with the Roman numerals "VI.XVIII.MMV" carved on it.

It reminded him of the bracelet he had gotten for a special someone he had back home. He hadn't told his team about Hannah because he didn't want to bring someone around who wasn't going to be in it for the long haul. He wanted to make sure she was right for him, and she sure was special. He was going to introduce her to the team when they got back from their camping trip and he couldn't wait. He knew they would all love her.

Spike snapped him out of his thoughts when he looked over Sam's shoulder at the bracelet and said, "is that a date?"

"Yeah, looks like June 18th, 2005. Probably an important date to whoever owns this." Sam had gotten the Roman numeral version of the date of their first date on Hannah's bracelet.

"Yeah probably. So what should we do with all this stuff? I wonder if someone accidentally left it out here, this stuff is probably important to someone."

"Yeah. I guess we'll take it and when someone goes to the ranger station tomorrow to call Shelley, we can leave it with them, I'm sure someone will come back looking for it."

"Sounds good buddy. Now let's get back before everyone wonders where we are." They stood up, Spike holding the box and Sam holding his pole and fish, and started the hike back to their campsite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had followed the blonde to the lake and was preparing to make his move when he stepped on a damn twig. He had to quickly duck behind a tree before his cover was blown. _Dammit! Now he's on alert._ He thought. He watched the blonde for a while, and was getting ready to make his move again, when the bushes about 20 feet from him started rustling and he saw one of the blonde's friends looking towards him. He ducked again and heard the blonde call out, and the other man turned and went back towards the lake. He peeked from his hiding spot and saw it was the one with spiky brown hair. Shit! Now he was outnumbered.

He knew he could take down one, but he doubted he could take two grown men at one time. He had never tried it before. Only the one woman by herself, and a man and a woman, twice. Those were easy because while he was subduing the man, the woman was cowering and most of the time screaming, so it was easy to take her down after the guy. But two grown men was different. Especially when they had guns. He saw them start hiking back through the woods, so he followed them at a safe distance to continue monitoring them.

He saw them crouch at the base of a tree and after a few minutes realized they were looking in his chest. How did they find it?! He didn't realize they had strayed this far north of where they were. He was trying to stay quiet so they didn't discover him.

The night before, he had been debating on waiting for the next campers and hunting them instead of the 5 guys and little girl, but now that they found his treasures, he would have to take at least these two. Then, when he saw them taking his chest, he realized that he would indeed, have to take whoever saw the items in the chest, even if it was all of them. He couldn't leave loose ends because the more loose ends he left, the greater the chance of him being found, convicted, and punished for what he had done. He couldn't let that happen, the fun was just getting started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Spike made it back to their campsite, and found everyone else just emerging from their tents. Sam held up the fish, "Good morning! I caught us some breakfast. And Spike's going to cook it." Sam eyed Spike and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Alright, I'll cook, but you boys have to wash the dishes." Everyone laughed as Spike snatched the fish and strode over to start the fire. He cooked and everyone ate, and then before they packed up Spike and Sam showed everyone— minus Allie, who was slowly finishing her breakfast and coloring a picture in the coloring book she brought— the box of odd jewelry they found. Wordy, Ed and Greg were each looking at each item when Ed spoke up, "Hey I think Sophie has a necklace like this. Hers is a locket and has a picture of us in it." He tried to open it and realized it was a locket, as it popped open. He looked at the picture and passed it around so everyone else could see it. When it came to Spike, he looked at the picture and his eyes went wide. He had a photographic memory and immediately recognized the man and woman in the picture, as he had just seen them on the news the day before they left.

Greg saw his reaction and said, "Spike? What's wrong buddy?"

"I saw these people on the news before we left for this trip. They went missing about 3 weeks ago after camping near Montreal. Their names are Grant and Rebecca Edgar." He looked at Sam, "that's how I know his name."

"Did they ever find them?" Ed wondered aloud.

Spike looked around at the guys and then down at Allie, who was sitting on a log coloring and finishing the last bite of her breakfast, apparently oblivious to her dad and uncles' conversation. Greg caught on and said "hey Allie, why don't you go into your tent and roll up your sleeping bag and start packing your things into your book bag so we can head out."

"Okay Uncle Greg! I can't wait to see the waterfall!" She said and hopped up to go do what she was told.

Spike continued, quieter than before because he didn't want Allie to overhear, "yeah... about a week after starting their search they were both found with bullet wounds. It looked like someone shot them from far away. Rebecca's gunshot wound killed her instantly, but they said Grant didn't die instantly. He bled out a little later. Authorities in Canada said they were working with the FBI because this case looked similar to two in the United States, one in Maine and the other in Vermont. In Maine, one woman, Amy Dobson, who was camping with her dog, went missing and was later found with a fatal bullet wound, that was fired from afar. In Vermont a couple went missing, if I recall correctly their names were Troy and Lindsay Johnson. They were also found later, Lindsay with a fatal bullet wound, and Troy with a nonfatal, but also a point blank shot to his head, that was fatal. Both of those cases happened about a month apart, and all three were in different forest's but all also in the middle of no where. They've pretty much connected the cases and have dubbed him 'The Hunter'. Kind of creepy if you ask me."

Sam was impressed with Spike's ability to remember all of that, and then he remembered something else. He grabbed the ring out of the box and looked at the initials. "Spike, the initials on this ring are LNJ... it could be Lindsay Johnson's."

"Yeah you're right. But does that mean that he's here in these woods?" Spike asked, and looked around.

The guys all looked at each other, the same worried look in their eyes. Not worry for themselves, but for Allie.

Sam admitted, "I was a little freaked out when I was fishing this morning because I heard a twig snap and called out and nobody answered. Then I had this weird sensation that I was being watched, but I just thought it was my imagination."

"Yeah I saw you right in the tree line as I was walking up and I wondered what you were doing. But then I looked down to watch my footing and looked back up and you were back by the lake. I just thought you were looking for someone or something and that's why your weapon was drawn when I saw you."

"I was never in the woods this morning Spike. I was by the lake the whole time. I only drew my weapon when I heard you coming towards me. That's when I called out to you."

Spike looked around alarmed. "That means that whoever I saw wasn't you. He must've hid when I looked away."

Ed cursed, "Damn, is he watching us then?"

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances with Allie here." Wordy interjected.

"I completely agree. But we can't all leave at once. He'll probably think something is up. Especially if he saw you guys find this box." Greg said.

So, they came up with a plan. A few minutes later Allie came out of her tent all packed up, and Greg had packed his stuff too. Wordy had gone into their tent and told Allie that she had to go back with Uncle Greg, but they would finish their camping trip really soon. He told her that he couldn't say why she had to leave, but it was important that she go with Uncle Greg and see her mommy, and she didn't argue with him on it. She was a little sad, but she knew when her daddy said something was important, she had to listen and do everything he said. She also knew that he would keep his promise about finishing the camping trip.

Greg called out loudly to the guys, "Hey guys. She isn't feeling too well so I'm going to head back with her early. You guys have a good time and we'll see you when you get back."

Wordy loudly responded, "alright see you later, buddy. Have a safe trip back."

The guys traded handshakes and hugs with Greg, and each gave Allie a hug, and Greg and Allie turned and hiked away.

They wanted Allie far away from here, so they elected Greg to take her back because they knew he would keep her safe, and he had the resources to be able to send them help once he got back to civilization.

Now Sam, Spike, Wordy, and Ed would continue on with their plan, and hopefully stay safe until reinforcements could arrive.

_Hang in there guys! Whump is coming, and I had a request for more Ed Whump, so he will be included along with Sam, Spike, and Wordy._

_Review and let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who have reviewed so far! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been longer than usual for me, I was trying to post every day or every other day, but for some reason this story is not being nice to me lol. I just don't have a lot of motivation to write it, and I think it's because I'm not entirely happy with how it is turning out. I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer, so this is the best I've got._

_Please **review** and let me know what you think, and if it makes sense. I love reading your reviews, as they really help motivate me when I'm having a rough time, like this story is giving me. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint._

Chapter 4:

Greg was on high alert the whole way back to the truck, and for good reason. He knew there was most likely a murderer in these woods somewhere, and he had no clue if he would go after him and Allie, or if he would stick with the other 4 guys and go after them. He didn't fully agree with his 4 team members staying in the woods with no cell service and no satellite phone or anything to reach him if they needed. Plus Ed was injured, which not only meant he would be at a disadvantage if it came down to a fight, but it also meant that he couldn't go back because if he was with Allie and the guy went after them, he wouldn't be able to fully defend himself.

Greg really wanted Wordy to take Allie because he knew if that were the case, Wordy would be out of harms way for the most part, and he would be back with his family. But, taking all things into consideration, Greg knew it made the most sense for him to take Allie because he had the resources to call people and get help here right away.

Greg still didn't like it. He didn't know if the madman had help. He didn't know what kind of weapons he had. He didn't know what he was capable of, but he was going to find out everything on this guy when he got back. The only thing he did know was that he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and there was nothing he could do about it because he needed to get Allie to safety. They still had a little less than an hour hike back to the truck and he needed to stay focused on getting there safely, so Greg tried to push all thoughts of his teammates out of his mind. One last thought pushed its way through— he hoped and prayed that telling his buddies goodbye back at the campsite wouldn't be the last time he saw them all alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hunter watched as the two friends carried the box with his trophies back to their campsite. _How dare they take what rightfully belongs to me! I have to make them pay for this!_ He thought. He was so angry, he wanted to shoot them right then and there. But he couldn't. He had to wait until he could get all of them. He couldn't blow his chance— and cover— now, by shooting them when he hadn't captured the others yet. So he calmed himself down, regained control, and continued to follow them to see what they were going to do, while he thought some more about his plan.

As they came upon their campsite, he didn't want to get too close, but as they gathered around his chest after they ate he became frustrated because he couldn't hear what they were saying. They were speaking in hushed tones, and he couldn't get any closer without risking blowing his cover, so he stayed put to see what else they were going to do. A little while later four of them were sitting around the fire, one had just emerged from his tent with his pack, and now the little girl came out of her tent with her backpack all packed up. He wondered if they found out about him and were leaving now.

Then he heard the bald man with the ball cap on say that the little girl was sick and they were leaving early. Good, he thought, at least I will still have the two that I really want. The ones that stole my trophies! Plus two more. They will make it interesting. He had never hunted four in one trip before. But he was up for the challenge.

He had debated on whether he should go after the man and little girl first, but he didn't want to risk the others hearing the gunshots or anything like that, so he just let them go. It's not like they knew he was there, ready to hunt them. It was highly likely they didn't know anyone else was in the woods at all. When he had been in town two weeks ago, he hadn't seen anything about the murders in Maine, Vermont, and Montreal on the news, so it was doubtful that the police had connected them yet.

He smiled to himself as he thought about what was to come. He was so excited for his biggest hunting trip yet.

If only he knew what he was really up against.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four members of Team One put out their fire and packed up their stuff, ready to head to their new location. They were doing everything the same, just in case the guy—if he was watching—knew their plans, which were to move campsites today. If they did something different, he might know they were onto him. The only things they were changing was their second campsite—they were changing from down in a valley to the top of a hill because they wanted a higher vantage point to watch their surroundings better—and they all decided that they needed to stay together, at least in pairs, with very few exceptions. It might've made them all feel like little kids, but they all agreed because none of them knew what they were up against, and they didn't want to let their guard down. It could easily be two or more people out there watching them, or someone with weapons that could overpower them all. The guy hadn't killed in 3 weeks, meaning he'd had almost that long to set up camp somewhere around here, and there was no telling what he had with him. They knew in this situation that the Hunter had the advantage, and they had little to no knowledge of the situation.

None of them liked the situation they were in, but they couldn't risk alerting the Hunter and all trying to go back when they had Allie with them. Their number one priority was to keep her safe, and that's just what they did.

Sam led the way and they all began the two hour hike to their next location. None of them were talking much because they were all worried about Allie and Greg. They didn't know if the Hunter had gone after them when they left or not. They hoped not and for now, none of them had heard any gunshots, so they took that as a good sign.

They took a break for a snack after about an hour. They all had a few power bars and a couple bottles of water in their packs, which they knew wouldn't last them long. However, the priority right now was getting to the new location and setting up camp before nightfall. They would have to find some more food eventually, but not now.

They finally made it to their campsite and set up the tents. Spike and Sam shared one, while Wordy and Ed shared the other. Ed worked on collecting enough firewood to last them through the night, sticking close to camp and making sure to be careful of his arm, even though it felt better after he took more pain relievers this morning. They had decided that they would rotate shifts staying up and keeping the fire going while keeping watch every night. They didn't want to take any chances for someone to catch them off guard.

Wordy finished setting up their tent, and then went to help Ed. Spike and Sam hiked down to the lake to fish for some dinner.

Wordy and Ed had just gotten the fire going when they heard rustling in the bushes and then saw their teammate burst into the clearing, out of breath. "Wordy! Ed! He's gone!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hunter watched his prey move campsites, eager to capture them, but they never left each other. He had to be patient this time. He stealthily and quietly made his way through the forest, keeping up with them, but making sure to stay far enough away to stay undetected.

He almost had a chance to take the tall bald one with the piercing blue eyes, but he stuck close to camp while collecting the firewood. Then the one they called "Wordy" came to help him, and the Hunter's chances were gone.

He decided to follow the blonde and brown-haired ones when they went to the lake because those were the ones he really wanted. He loved to hunt his prey, but he would have to have some special fun with these two, the ones who stole his trophies.

The Hunter quickly took the only chance he had when one of them ducked behind a tree to go to the bathroom. He had to go about 50 feet behind the other one to get into the tree line. He didn't know what hit him as the Hunter stealthily snuck up behind him, swung a large tree branch and struck his victim in the head. He instantly dropped to the ground and the Hunter quickly dragged his unconscious body towards his cabin. Finally... he couldn't wait for the fun to begin when he got back to the cabin. He would be back for the other one soon, as he couldn't wait to hear the screams that would come from these two. As he hiked towards his cabin, roughly dragging the man behind him, he smiled to himself as he thought about all of the ways he was going to torture the two friends. He would be sure to make them suffer before he finally put them out of their misery.

_Again, I'm sorry this took longer than usual, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know._

_I understand this might be a little OOC (Out-Of-Character) for the guys of Team One, but it's the only thing I could figure out to do to make it work out like I want, so please forgive any obvious weirdness._

_And don't worry, I promise, Whump is coming soon!_


	5. Chapter5

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I'm sorry it's been longer than usual again. I just got back from vacation, but I'm hoping to get more of this story done quicker than I have been! I would like to try and finish it before I go back to college in two weeks!_

_Anyways, I'm excited for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Please **review **and let me know what you think! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed so far! I'm so glad you all are liking this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or its characters... if I did, Sam would be mine!_

Chapter 5:

He felt the tug that wanted to pull him back into consciousness. Damn, his head hurt. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room, noting a closed door on the opposite wall of him. The only light source was a small dim bulb on the ceiling in the middle of the very small room. He realized that he was laying on his side with his arms tied together in front of him. He tried to push himself to a sitting position but his head started spinning and he felt nauseous, so he carefully laid himself back down. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain that the little movement brought, he discovered that not only did his head hurt, but he was sore everywhere. A few minutes later, he had stopped feeling dizzy, so he slowly and carefully tried to sit himself up again. He made it up and slumped backwards against the wall. His head was pounding. He started to feel sick again and had to fight to keep from vomiting. He focused on his breathing and started to feel a little better. Now that he was sitting up, he felt less nauseous, and the pain had lessened a little bit, but he was tired. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Then he heard the creak of the door opening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hunter had brought his prize back to his cabin, and stuck him in one of the small rooms in the bunker he had built under the cabin. This cabin had been passed down through his great grandfather, then to his grandfather, then his father, and now to him. It was a special place that he used to come to with his father, grandfather and even some of his uncles. Now, he was making it his own special place.

After dropping the unconscious man in one of the rooms, he went back upstairs and revised his plan to get the others. He knew that they were sticking together for the most part, and now they were on alert because of their missing friend. So he had to be very careful, and he might even have to resort to starting the hunt early just so he could get the two he didn't really care for out of the way. But that would be the last option. He really wanted to capture all of them first.

After about 15 minutes he went back down to check on his prize. He had debated on whether he should go back out and check on the others now, but he knew where they were and that they wouldn't move campsites because they would want their friend to be able to find them if he was able to escape which, the Hunter knew, he would never be able to do. In the end, he decided that he wanted to have a little fun with the blonde before he brought more company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg had safely made it to the truck with Allie. He put her and all of their stuff in and jumped in the driver's seat. He locked the doors, not letting his guard down just because they were out of the forest, and pulled out his cell phone. He silently cursed when he saw "No Service" in the top corner of his cell phone. He forgot that service was really patchy out here, even though he wasn't in the forest, and sometimes he didn't get any service at all until he was about half way back in Toronto. That meant he had 2 hours to drive before he could contact anybody. He threw his truck into drive and sped out of the parking lot. He drove as fast as he could without being dangerous. He still had Allie in the car and he didn't want to get in a wreck because that would cause it to be longer before he could get his guys help.

Allie was in the backseat quietly looking out the window and Greg saw a tear slide down her cheek. She had been so brave when her dad had wanted her to go with Greg. She had hiked all the way back to the truck without complaining, and had done everything Greg had told her to. He knew what she was thinking about. "Allie?" He said quietly. She looked at him through the rear view mirror. "I'm not going to lie to you. Your dad and uncles are in a dangerous place right now, but we're on the way to get them help."

"Will my daddy be okay?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"I can't promise you that. But I can promise that your Aunt Jules, Aunt Leah and I will do everything we can to get them to safety. We're going to have a lot of help to come back and get them. They can protect themselves until we get back." She nodded her head and resumed looking out the window. Greg continued to drive, the minutes ticking by so slowly, while he prayed that his team members, the men who were like his brothers and sons, would be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wordy and Ed tried to comfort a hysterical Spike. He was rambling on and not making much sense.

"Spike!" Ed almost yelled. That stopped Spike in his tracks and he stared at Ed. "You need to take a deep breath..." he paused as Spike complied. "Now, what happened? You and Sam were fishing. Then what?"

"Sam had to take a leak. So he put down his pole and walked behind us into the tree line. I told him to just pee in the lake, but he said he could handle using the bathroom by himself." Spike paused and took a deep breath, "the tree line was about 50 feet behind us. After a few minutes he didn't come back I called out for him, and went to look for him and he was gone. I found blood on a branch right in the tree line." He shook his head and sunk to the ground, "oh god if something happens to him it's my fault! I shouldn't have let him go by himself. We were supposed to stay together."

Wordy snapped him out of it, "Spike, you had no way of knowing the Hunter was watching you two. This guy is an expert, remember he's done this multiple times before. Sam needs us, and you know he wouldn't blame you for this. He was the one who was stubborn and insisted on going by himself. We have to be extra careful, and stay together while we go look for anywhere he might've taken Sam. Let's start where you found the branch. We might find clues or something to lead us to them."

Spike thought for a minute and then stood up and nodded, "you're right. Thanks, Wordy. Sam needs us. Let's go find him." They started hiking towards the lake, praying that they would find something—anything—to point them in the right direction to find Sam. And they prayed that he would still be okay when they got there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam opened his eyes when he heard the door open and saw a tall muscular man standing in the doorway. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, as the man looked at him and smiled an evil smile. "Well, hello. I'm glad to see that you're awake. Now we can have some fun before your friends join us."

Sam knew in that moment that he had been caught by the Hunter. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. The man's demeanor was frightening. He was calm, but Sam could almost see the anger bubbling up inside of him. He wondered what he was mad about. Sam wasn't worried though, the Hunter had only ever captured people and then released them to be hunted, and Sam could easily escape then. He knew these woods like the back of his hand. Plus he did have 3 friends out there, probably looking for him at this point, even though he had no clue how long he was out. And Greg was on the way back to get help. Sam knew he could make it until help arrived.

He wanted to engage the Hunter in conversation, "who are you?"

"Someone that you are going to be sorry for stealing from." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Stealing? I didn't steal anything from anyone." Sam said—suddenly realizing that escape might not be as easy as he though it would, when he started to struggle more. His head was pounding, and every work that he spoke made him more tired.

Hearing those words the man went into a rage, "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU AND THAT STUPID ASS FRIEND OF YOURS STOLE MY TROPHIES!" He rushed forward and kicked Sam in the stomach. Sam cried out in pain and instinctively pulled his legs up so his knees were against his chest, protecting his organs from any damage.

The man kicked Sam for several more minutes, every kick sending pain shooting through his body, and making his head feel like it was going to explode. He grunted with every blow, which seemed to make the Hunter even madder.

Finally, the kicking stopped. The Hunter left the room and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. After the kicking started he seemed to become numb to the pain, he didn't hurt with every kick, but now that he was done, Sam's whole body hurt like hell.

He focused on sniper breathing, trying to lower his heart rate and calm himself down, hoping that his head would stop pounding. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He was hoping that his teammates would come soon. After the beating he just got, he realized that he and Spike taking the chest of jewelry must've made this personal for the Hunter, and now he wanted to inflict pain on them. Sam hoped that Spike was sticking close to Ed and Wordy, and wouldn't allow himself to be stupid and get caught like Sam did.

Sam heard the door open again, so he lifted his head and opened his eyes—hoping to see his friends—but his vision was blurry. It made him dizzy, so he quickly closed his eyes back without seeing who opened the door. He tried to bring his hands to his face to rub his eyes, but as soon as he moved his arms, pain shot through his left arm, and he realized he couldn't move his hand. Sam sucked in a breath and closed his eyes again. Now he felt the waves of pain rolling through him, causing his arm to throb, so he let himself slip back into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hunter enjoyed every minute of beating that sorry asshole who took his trophies. But the blonde man made him mad when he didn't scream, and only grunted with the kicks. He figured he wasn't inflicting enough pain, so he left to get his knife. He had never used a knife on a person before, but he was excited to try it out on the blonde.

He went back to the bunker and opened the door of the room the man was in. He stood there for a minute looking at the man who seemed to be struggling. He was slumped against the wall, with his head leaned back against it and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when the Hunter opened the door, but quickly squeezed them shut again. _He must have a pretty nasty head injury after that hit with the branch_, the Hunter thought. Then he noticed the blonde's left arm was bent in an unnatural way. He didn't realize it in his rage during the beating, but one of his kicks had broken the man's left arm. He looked back at the blonde's face and realized he was unconscious again.

The Hunter didn't know how long the man would be out, so he left the cabin to go back and watch the others. It was becoming dark when he left, and by the time he made it to the friends' campsite, it was almost pitch black outside. He was sneaking through the forest, carrying his shotgun, looking through night vision binoculars at the men down at their campsite.

They were all sitting by their fire, looking to be in deep conversation. He knew that he needed to get at least one of them out of the way, but who? He wanted the brown haired one to have some fun with so it was between the other two. The bald one, and the one they called "Wordy". He noticed the bald man was favoring his right arm, and figured he must've been injured. He was always one for a fair fight, but he also knew it would be easier to deal with the one who was injured if it did come down to a fight. He made his decision and lined up the shot—_BANG!_

_Here's one of my famous cliffhangers again! You know the drill, sorry not sorry lol._

_Sam's obviously my favorite so I had to pick on him first, but everyone else's Whump is coming up next!_

_Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! Review please!_


	6. Chapter6

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I know this is a shorter chapter, but it was an awesome place to end it for a cliffhanger lol. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please **review** and let me know what you think! I appreciate every single one of your reviews._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters._

**Chapter 6:**

Spike, Ed and Wordy had looked all around the area that Spike found the branch in, for clues that would point them in a direction to start looking for Sam and couldn't find anything. They were running out of daylight and didn't want to be stuck out in the dark, so they headed back to camp to regroup and start searching again bright and early in the morning. They were discussing their plans for the next day before bed, each of them worried that the longer it took them to find Sam, the worse off he was going to be. They had to find him quick because as far as they knew, the Hunter didn't wait long to hunt his prey after he caught them. They were all just standing up to head to bed when they heard the sickening sound of a gunshot—and one of them dropped to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg finally had gotten to a location where he had service, just as it had turned dark outside. Allie was asleep in the backseat, the long, emotion filled day having taken its toll on her. Greg immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Commander Holleran when he saw he finally had some service. Holleran answered sounding concerned. The guys weren't supposed to be back on the grid for a few more days. "Greg? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, sir, we have a situation. Have you seen the news about the guy that the media has dubbed the Hunter?"

"Yes, I have, what about him? Last I heard he was in Montreal."

"He's here. In the woods where we were just camping. Sam and Spike found his box of trophies. He kept jewelry from all of his victims. I brought Allie out to safety so I could contact you and get a team out here to get him. But there's a problem..."

"What is it, Greg?"

"The guy was watching us, and we didn't know what kind of weapons or anything he has, so I pretended Allie was sick so I could get her out and to safety. Ed, Wordy, Spike, and Sam stayed behind to make it look like we didn't know anything was up, and didn't know the box belonged to him. I didn't want to leave them, but I had to get Allie out, and they're all armed, so I figured they could protect themselves..." Greg's voice trailed off.

"I'm sure that was a hard decision Greg, but I would've made the same one. You guys were right to decide to get Allie out first. She's the top priority. The other guys can protect themselves until we get a team out there. You did good, Greg."

"I'm about two hours away from the Barn. Can you have Jules, Leah and whichever Team is available there to help me when I arrive?"

"Absolutely, Greg."

"Also, could you try and contact Shelley Wordsworth? I know it's late and her other girls are probably in bed, but Allie could really use her mom right now."

"I'll call her, and I'll call Sophie Lane too. They both deserve to know what's going on. Anyone else I need to call?"

"No, I don't think so. As far as I know, Sam and Spike are single, and we'll only call their families if we decide it's necessary once we get them back."

"Sounds good. See you in a little while."

Greg hung up the phone. He thought about his team members. He hoped that he and Holleran were right when they said the guys could protect themselves. He knew they could, but the Hunter was different. They usually mostly dealt with people who were having some of the worst days of their lives, but the Hunter was a true psychopath. Someone who killed people in cold blood, for pleasure. Greg was worried about what the Hunter could do. Even though it was 4 against 1, he had the advantage of having had weeks to set up camp and anything he would need. He probably knew these woods well. And he seemed to be able to make himself invisible as he snuck through the woods. Watching. Waiting. Preparing his next move. Greg continued to worry as he finished the last half of his drive to Toronto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam came around again, this time a little confused about where he was at first, but then he remembered what happened and why he was aching all over. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, his vision still a little blurry, but better than before. He tried to lift his arms to rub his eyes, hoping that would at least clear his vision for now, but even the slightest movement sent pain shooting up his left arm. The pain made his head start pounding again, and this time he tried but couldn't fight the nausea, so he turned next to him and vomited. He sat up for a little bit longer and the Hunter never came back, so he figured he must've gone to bed. At least I have a little while longer to try and escape before he turns me loose to hunt me. Sam thought. But he knew that escape would be an almost impossible task with his arm definitely broken, probably in multiple places. And the severity of the concussion he obviously had. He could barely open his eyes without getting nauseous, much less stand up and try to walk somewhere. He was still heavily relying on his teammates to find him. He knew that blurry vision, unconsciousness and vomiting were bad signs after a concussion. He was getting tired again right now and he hadn't even been awake that long. He didn't know how much longer he could last until he could be rescued, especially if the Hunter came back for more of what he called "fun". Sam carefully maneuvered himself to his side wanting to be more comfortable, but that position made his head pound more, so he tried to sit back up and couldn't. Trying to sit back up drained the energy that was left in him and he had to throw up again, even though there wasn't much left in his stomach to throw up. He didn't have any more strength, so he closed his eyes and let the blackness consume him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he stood up to head to his tent, the gunshot surprised him. What surprised him even more was that he heard the gunshot before he felt the bullet rip through his leg. He dropped to the ground like a rock, and soon after, realized he was being dragged behind a large boulder. His leg was throbbing and felt like it was on fire. He realized that he was having trouble breathing, so he slowed it down and focused on his friend that had dragged him away, who he now realized was trying to talk to him. He tried to focus on the face in front of him, but the pain was too much to take, and his vision went fuzzy before he slipped into unconsciousness.

_I know, I know, you can hate me now. But the next chapter will be super soon (as far as I know) because I was mean and didn't add a lot of Whump this time lol. _

_Hope you enjoyed it... and the cliffhanger lol!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I wanted this out sooner because the last chapter was so short, but that didn't work out. I've had some real life stuff going on, and as much as writing is an escape for me, it's not the biggest priority I have right now. I'm still going to get chapters out when I can, it just might be longer than usual between them._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope this story is living up to your expectations. Please** review** and let me know! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint._

**Chapter 7:**

Spike immediately began applying pressure to the bullet wound in Wordy's leg, that was pouring blood with every heartbeat. "Dammit, this guy's isn't following his usual patterns! He always captures the people before he hunts them! What's changed?!" Spike was frantically whispering.

Ed was grasping his gun in his non-dominant hand, while keeping his dominant arm clutched tightly against his body, knowing that he had messed it up more helping Spike drag Wordy to safety. "I don't know, Spike... Shit, he's unconscious. We've got to make sure the guy isn't around anymore. We can't help Wordy if we're still in danger."

Spike finally realized that Ed wasn't moving his right arm. "You're hurt too, Ed, and it's your dominant hand. I'll check our surroundings. Be right back." Ed tried to argue but it was in vain because Spike was already gone, and he had to hold the cloth, which he now realized was one of Spike shirts, against Wordy's leg. He was so focused on Wordy, he hadn't even noticed that Spike grabbed a shirt. He tried to get Wordy to wake up. "Wordy!" Ed tapped Wordy on the cheek, and he started to come around.

"Ed... my leg... hurts..." Wordy groaned.

"Well, considering you just got shot, I'm not surprised." Ed chuckled when he saw the shocked look on Wordy's face after his words.

"Yeah... real funny..." then he seemed to remember something. "Is Spike okay?"

"Yeah, he's checking the perimeter to make sure the guy is gone. We don't know what made him change his patterns. He usually captures people before hunting them, so we don't know why he didn't do that this time." Ed knew the bleeding was slowing but he made Wordy hold the shirt against his leg, not wanting to affect the clotting they already had, while he carefully helped Wordy sit up and lean against the boulder, with his good arm.

Wordy was starting to breathe easier as he worked on calming himself down. "Well, this time there are... more of us. He hasn't dealt with... this many people at once..."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But why did he take Sam? What makes Sam more important to him than the rest of us?"

"I don't know... but we'll probably find out eventually... when Spike gets back we'll talk... to him and see what he thinks..."

Ed winced and sucked in his breath as pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm when he bumped it against the rock.

Wordy saw this and asked "what's wrong, Ed?"

"Well, Sam had said that my rotator cuff wasn't completely torn before, but I'm pretty sure it is now. I can't move my arm without pain shooting through it."

"How?" Wordy wanted to know.

Ed didn't want Wordy to feel bad, but he knew there was no point in lying. "Helping Spike pull you to safety." Wordy just looked at him and nodded.

They were both quiet for a minute, which allowed them to hear the slight rustling of leaves and someone say something in a hushed tone. Ed grabbed his flashlight and pointed it in the direction they heard the noise come from and saw nothing. "Spike? Where are you, man?" Ed asked. After long minute of calling Spike and waiting for an answer, Ed and Wordy looked at each other, both starting to worry. As a few more minutes ticked by, dread filled their stomachs as they didn't see or hear and signs of their teammate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hunter didn't quite hit his exact target, but what he did hit was better than nothing. He was aiming for an abdomen shot because that gave him some chance to hit an organ, and then he would bleed out internally, but the guy stood up right as the Hunter pulled the trigger, and got a bullet to the leg instead. If the Hunter had to come back later and finish the job because his victim didn't bleed out, then that was what he would do. But that was a nasty shot to the leg, so he knew the one they called "Wordy" wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, without some help at least.

The Hunter was about to head back to the cabin to get some sleep when he heard someone walking towards him. He could see a few shadows because of the fire still dying down in the mens' camp, and he saw a shadow walking towards him with a gun raised in his hands. He quickly took up a fighting stance and disarmed the man. It wasn't as quiet as he would've liked, but it was dark, and the man put up a good fight. But he was no match for the Hunter. He smirked to himself and aimed the gun at the brown-haired man's back. "Alright, walk." He said gruffly. The brown-haired man obliged, and they heard the calls of his teammates, as the Hunter led him farther away from his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike was almost done searching when someone attacked him. Spike fought and tried to maintain control of his gun, but the man was much bigger than him, and ended up with the upper hand. Spike knew that this was the Hunter. There was no one else in the woods with them, and the Hunter took Sam, so Spike guessed that he was next. He just didn't know why the Hunter shot Wordy, but took Sam, and now had Spike's gun.

He shoved the gun between Spike's shoulder blades and said "Alright, walk." Spike did what he was told because he knew he would be no help to anyone if he was dead, so he figured he'd have to figure out how to escape once they got to where they were going. He was hopeful that he would get to see Sam, and make sure he was alright and hadn't already been one of the Hunter's victims. He was sure that Sam would've escaped because he was very resourceful and smart about that kind of stuff, and it worried him that Sam hadn't found his way back to them yet.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a cabin, and the Hunter led Spike inside. He pulled a rug back and lifted a hatch that led to an underground area. "Go down the ladder, and don't try any funny business while I'm coming down." Again, Spike obliged because he wanted to try and make sure Sam was okay.

When they reached the bottom, the Hunter led Spike to the end of the hall. There were a few larger rooms with different things in them, Spike noticed some different supplies and weapons. Then they passed two small rooms that were dark inside, only being lit by the light from the hallway. At the end of the hall they came to one door that was opened, leading to yet another small room, and across the hall from that was a door that was closed. Spike wondered if that was where Sam was.

"Where is the blonde guy you brought here?" Spike tried to see if he could at least make sure Sam was alive.

"Oh, are you worried about him? It's alright, I'll soon have some fun with you like I did with him. You don't take something that belongs to me and get away with it."

Spike was worried because that wasn't a straight answer and didn't tell him much of anything about Sam. Only that the Hunter already had some "fun" with him, whatever that meant. Spike guessed he would find out soon. _And take something of his?_ Spike thought, _we didn't take anything._ Then he remembered the chest. The Hunter must've seen them take it, and thought they were stealing it.

The Hunter led him into the small room across from the room with the door shut. He turned on a small light bulb on the ceiling in the middle of the room, tied Spike's hands behind his back, and tied his feet together, then left the room closing and locking the door behind him.

Spike sat against the wall thinking about his friends, who were all injured, and now without him, the only uninjured one—so far. Ed's shoulder—which he wouldn't even move after he helped Spike pull Wordy to safety—was messed up worse now. Wordy who had lost a good amount of blood from what Spike saw._ At least Wordy and Ed are together_, Spike thought.

He was mostly worried about his best friend. The guy who was like his brother. Sam went missing hours ago, and there was no telling what had happened to him in the time he had been with the Hunter. Spike didn't even know if Sam was here or not. Hell, he didn't even know if he was alive or not. But he didn't want to think like that. He had to have hope that Sam was alive, and Greg would be back soon with the rest of their team to save them. They just had to make it that long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg had finally made it back to the Barn. Commander Holleran was in the briefing room with Jules, Leah, Team Four, Shelley Wordsworth, and a couple men in suits, Greg guessed they were from the FBI. The Hunter's first killing ground was in the United States, so that made the most sense.

He walked in carrying Allie, and as soon as she saw her mom she wiggled out of his arms and ran to Shelley. Shelley scooped her up and spoke soft words into her ear as Allie cried into her neck. Shelley gave Greg a hug, "thank you for bringing my baby back."

"I just wish I could've done more." Shelley saw the emotion in his eyes, and knew that he meant he wished the guys could've come back too. Holleran had briefed her on the basics of what was going on. She didn't know everything, but she knew enough to know that her husband—her best friend, the father of their three little girls, and three other guys who were family to them, and uncles to their girls—had sent Greg back with Allie, so she would be safe, and now they were in danger.

"I know, Greg. But you made the right decision. The guys can handle themselves. Thank you for keeping Allie safe." Shelley reassured him, even though her stomach was in knots. Greg gave her a small smile, and then went to talk to Commander Holleran.

Shelley took Allie across the street to get something to eat, and get coffees and food for everyone else. Allie was being very quiet, like she was after the warehouse incident a few months ago. This worried Shelley. "Allie, you want to talk to me about anything?"

"I'm worried about daddy. And Uncle Sam, Uncle Spike, and Uncle Ed. I want to see them."

"I know, sweetheart. But Uncle Greg, Aunt Jules and Aunt Leah are working hard to go help them get out. There's just a situation that caused them not to be able to leave when you did. But their teammates are going to get them soon."

"I want to go get them too."

"I don't think we can do that, but I promise you will be the first to see them once they get back here." Allie nodded and continued picking at her food.

Shelley hoped and prayed that the guys would make it back to see Allie. She needed all of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike awoke when he heard the door opening. He saw the same man who had taken him last night, standing in the doorway. "Well, good morning. I think it's your turn for some fun." He said, and have Spike a sickening grin.

"We didn't mean anything when we picked up your chest. We didn't even know it was yours. We were going to turn it into lost and found at the ranger station."

"You're lying just like your friend did!"

"I'm not, and neither was he. Is he okay? Where is he?" Spike couldn't stop himself. After a night of fitful sleep and worry, he had to know Sam was okay.

"Man, you are so worried about him. He must mean a lot to you. Let's go see how he is, shall we?" He jerked Spike up by the arm and pushed him, Spike almost falling because his feet were still loosely tied together. He was pushed out the door of his room and across the hall to the other closed door. The Hunter used a key to unlock the padlock and pushed the door opened.

Spike's breath caught in his throat when he saw the condition of his best friend. Sam was on his side with his arms tied together in front of him, his left arm twisted in an unnatural position. He had bright purple bruises all over his arms and legs, telling Spike he must've gotten a bad beating.

The Hunter left Spike standing there and went to roughly sit Sam up to lean against the wall. Sam groaned with the movement and opened his eyes to small slits. Spike could tell something else was wrong with him. "Spike?" Sam whispered. As soon as the word left his mouth he leaned away from Spike and vomited. It was then that Spike saw the dried blood around the wound on the back of Sam's head. _Damn! He must have a concussion, and if he's throwing up and was unconscious, then it must be bad_, Spike thought.

He looked at the Hunter, his eyes pleading, "please, let me stay in here and help him."

The Hunter looked back at Sam and realized how bad of a condition he was in. "Alright, but only because I want him to live long enough to have some more fun with the both of you. I was looking forward to the three of us having fun together." Another terrifying smile pointed at Spike before he untied Spike's hands, then slammed and locked the door behind him.

Spike immediately untied the rope around his feet and rushed over to Sam. "Samtastic, buddy, how are you doing?" He noticed Sam wince when he spoke, so he started whispering. "What's wrong? I need an injury report."

"Broken left arm..." Sam barely got out before vomiting again. "Head pounding... sensitive to light and sound... blurry vision... a little confusion sometimes..." he paused to catch his breath. "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours. Too long buddy. We were looking for you, but we couldn't find any traces, so we went back to camp. We were going to start looking again in the morning."

"Why are you... here now?" Sam was struggling with every word that came out.

Spike looked down, ashamed, struggling to meet Sam's gaze. "The guy shot Wordy. Ed hurt his arm worse when we were pulling Wordy to safety. I went to check the perimeter, and he got me."

Sam tried to reassure Spike, "he's a... big guy, Spike... and he has... the advantage..."

Spike then noticed a bottle of water in the opposite corner of the room and grabbed it. He needed to get some liquids into Sam. He was probably already dehydrated. He twisted the cap off and gave Sam a few small sips.

"Thanks, bro." Sam said. He had closed his eyes because the light caused sharp pains in his head. Spike could see Sam wincing with the light and sound, so he stood up and turned the light off, knowing that it wasn't helping Sam's headache. He could also hear the exhaustion in Sam's voice. He didn't necessarily want Sam to go back to sleep, but he knew he had already been unconscious a lot, and at least if he was out, he wasn't in pain.

"You can go back to sleep, Sam. I'll be here with you." Sam didn't say anything, as he had already slipped back into unconsciousness.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! _

_Please review! Thanks! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long! This story is a little difficult because the storyline is something that never happened in the show, so it's harder to get the emotions and reactions, etc. right. So I'm just taking it a little slower so I can make sure the characters don't go too OOC._

_I started back college today too, so that might make the chapters come a tiny bit slower, but I promise I will not give up this story. There's still plenty of Whump and then a dramatic rescue to go!!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please **review **and let me know what you think! Thanks so much for your reviews so far! And a special thanks to PuPpyPound for the encouragement and for being the little push I needed to get this chapter out! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters._

**Chapter 8:**

(This scene is right after Spike was taken, even though the last scene ended the next morning)

Ed frantically was searching the woods by only the dim light of his flashlight. "Spike?!"

"Ed, you've been at this for 20 minutes. If he was still around here, he would've answered you." Wordy tried to reason with his friend.

"Not if he's unconscious. What if he's bleeding out somewhere around here?! And I can't see him, or hear him, or get to him. What if he dies because I didn't protect him? And what if Sam dies because I didn't protect him either?" Ed had worked himself up to the point where he didn't even realize what he was saying. "I can't live with two deaths on my conscience, Wordy, I can't." Ed said, emotion strong in his voice.

"Ed, listen to me. They aren't dead. Do you hear me? Spike and Sam are not dead. Greg and Allie are safe because we decided to send them back. And Greg is getting us help. There was nothing else you could've done about Sam, you know he's stubborn. And you and Spike saved me, and Spike was trying to make sure we were safe. That's it. We don't know why he took Spike and Sam, and just shot me, but that's something me and you have to try and figure out, so we can figure out his next move. We have to get ahead of this guy."

Ed had stopped pacing and nodded his head, "you're right, Wordy. We have to find Spike and Sam. We don't know how much longer the guy will keep them alive. Thanks for snapping me out of it."

Wordy had helped Ed make sling out of a shirt to keep his arm from moving, so hopefully it wouldn't hurt as bad. Ed used his good arm to help Wordy up and they moved inside their tent to get a few hours of sleep before trying to figure out what they would do. Ed had cleaned up Wordy's leg and determined the bullet was lodged, but it didn't go that deep, so Ed was hopeful that it hadn't hit anything vital. He tied a clean shirt tightly against the wound to hopefully keep it from bleeding anymore. It had stopped for now, and Ed hoped moving Wordy didn't cause it to start again, but they couldn't stay out in the open and make themselves easy targets. Ed gave Wordy two pain killers, and took two himself, so they could both get some sleep.

Ed laid there thinking, and he didn't know if he wished the guy would stay away—which most likely meant he was trying to hunt, or maybe doing worse, to Sam and Spike—or if he wished the guy would come back so Ed would have a shot at fighting back, even though he and Wordy were hurt, and the Hunter obviously had the advantage. This was obviously a lose-lose situation from Ed's point of view. He hoped that Greg would be back soon.

Ed was the Team Leader, and he would never admit this to anyone, but right now, trapped in the remote wilderness with a madman, he was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't make it back to see his beautiful wife, his son Clark, or his sweet baby girl Izzy. He was afraid that Wordy wouldn't make it back to his wife and three little girls. He knew he or Wordy couldn't fight back if the Hunter came back for round 2. Wordy was holding up for now, but Ed could see the tiredness in his eyes. He had lost a fair amount of blood.

Ed was also afraid for Spike, who he hoped had put up a good fight against the man who had taken him, although if he had, he probably would not have been taken. And he was very afraid for Sam. He had been missing for longer than Ed had realized before this moment. There was no telling what the Hunter had done to him before he came and shot Wordy and took Spike, or what he was doing right now. Ed hoped this guy slept too, so maybe Sam and Spike would be okay until someone could go find them in the morning. Ed closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he was too worried, so sleep did not come easily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was just starting to come over the horizon and shine through the windows of the briefing room as the rest of Team One finished determining their plan of action along with Commander Holleran, Team Four, and the FBI agents that came to start a joint investigation and search for the Hunter. They had talked Shelley into taking Allie home to get some sleep, with a promise from Greg that he would call her every few hours with an update and he would immediately call with updates on the guys as soon as they located them and got cell phone service back.

Team Four took two SUVs, the FBI took their own SUV, and Greg Jules and Leah took one, Commander Holleran staying behind to keep everything back at the Barn under control.

Greg spoke into his comms to run through the plan one last time, "Okay, so let's summarize this real quick. On the map we saw four cabin like structures scattered throughout a large area in the forest that's centered around where the guys and I first set up camp. We know this guy has a home-base, so we have to find out where. Theo and Luke from Team Four will search the cabin to the northwest of the campsite. Troy, Patrick, and Lisa from Team Four will take the cabin to the southwest of the campsite. Both of those are easily accessible from the parking lot to the west of the campsite. Agents Baker and Levi from the FBI will search the cabin directly east from the campsite. Connor and Ryan from Team Four will take the cabin to the southeast of the campsite. To easily access both of those, you will have to park on the ranger access road that goes into the woods from the east and hike the rest of the way. Jules, Leah and I will park in the parking lot to the west of the campsite and hike to where the guys went for their second campsite and see if they're there or what's going on. If you see or find anything suspicious at all, try the comms, and if they don't work out here, each team has a satellite phone to use if you need it." Everyone confirmed the plans and then remained silent, listening to the blaring of the sirens as they sped down the road. Three more hours until they could finally begin the search for their teammates. Greg hoped and prayed that they were all still okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike's relief that the Hunter had left was short lived when he returned less than 20 minutes later. He entered the room and silently moved forward. He roughly grabbed an unconscious Sam under the arms and hoisted him up. He dragged him out of the room and then returned a few minutes later for Spike. He lifted Spike to his feet and led him out of the room and down the hall to a bigger room that was empty except for a chair that was now holding Sam, who had awoken as pain shot through his left arm as his arms were jerked behind his back and tied together. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, and when he opened them again the Hunter was tying Spike's hands above his head to a hook that was hanging from the ceiling. Spike's feet could barely touch the ground.

Spike was thinking about trying to negotiate, even though it wasn't his strong suit, but he couldn't do as bad as Sam did when they were training after Sam first joined the team. Spike smiled at the memory. He and Jules were acting as hostages, while Ed and Lou were the subjects. Sam was negotiating with Greg helping talk him through it, while Wordy took notes. Lou demanded Sam to give him cocaine and Sam called him a jackass. He almost let out a chuckle, but then he heard the Hunter talk to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hunter saw the smile on Spike's face and that made him angry. "What's the smile for? You won't be doing that much longer. It's Spike, isn't it? Are you ready for some fun?" He unsheathed a hunting knife and headed toward the brown-haired man, who the blonde had called Spike, who had startled out of the memory after the Hunter had spoken to him. He tried to cover up the emotion on his face as the Hunter held the knife up and pushed the blade against his neck, barely breaking the skin, and a trickle of blood slid down the man's neck. But he didn't make a sound.

The Hunter was beginning to be very disappointed with these two. He wasn't getting the satisfaction of them begging for their lives. Or even the screams as he did stuff to them before he finally released them to be hunted. He figured he probably didn't have long before someone came looking for them. And he would need to go check on the other two soon.

He was trying to figure out what he could do to get something out of these two. Then he remembered how much the brown-haired one seemed to care about his friend. Maybe he wouldn't get what he wanted by inflicting pain on him directly, but if he hurt the blonde, maybe the other one would at least beg a little. He needed to get something out of this.

He looked Spike in the eyes and gave him a sickening grin. Then he turned and stalked toward the blonde who was staring at him, blinking his eyes, as if he couldn't see clearly. He stood behind the chair which was facing the brown-haired man. He wanted to see this reaction.

He took his knife with a 3 inch blade and lifted the blonde's shirt. He looked straight into Spike's shocked eyes as he pressed the knife into the blonde's side and sliced upwards. The blonde finally registered the pain and let out a scream. The four inch long deep gash was sending blood sliding down his side.

"Sam!!" The brown-haired one finally put a name to the blonde.

"Oh, Sam, is it? Your friend here also denied stealing my trophies. I'm sorry that you're paying for what both of you did, but he seems to care more about you than himself." The Hunter said to Sam as he sliced another gash across Sam's stomach. Sam groaned and began to see the edges of his vision getting fuzzy. He looked at Spike with a pleading look in his eyes, as he felt the warm substance rushing down his stomach and soaking into his pants.

The gashes on his stomach and side, along with his broken arm, sent searing pains through his whole body as he leaned forward and vomited.

As he sat back up, he saw the Hunter walking towards Spike. He heard his best friend pleading with the Hunter for their lives. Then he saw the Hunter put his knife up, and start kicking and punching Spike. He heard the man who was like his brother groan and grunt with the blows as he closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow him again.

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said before, more Whump is coming soon!! Please **review **and let me know what you think! Thank you guys for sticking with me!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I am so sorry that it has taken this long for this chapter! I've had some family issues going on, so I haven't had a lot of motivation to write. But as I promised before, I will not give this story up. I'm not sure I'm totally happy with this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. You do learn some more about my OC (who I've actually only mentioned one other time in this story... oops... lol) in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please **review** and let me know what you think, I hope this story is living up to your expectations._

_I wanted to give a quick shout out to PuPpyPound again for the encouragement and kind words, they really mean a lot to me!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or its characters._

**Chapter 9:**

Greg and his team finally made it to where they needed to park and all of them were now headed to their respective spots they were supposed to search. He, Jules, and Leah were headed towards the second campsite they had planned to hike to, which was about 3 hours away from the parking lot. They were moving as fast as they could, but still watching their surroundings and staying quiet, so if the Hunter was out there, he wouldn't hear them coming. Shortly after starting their hike, they had discovered that their comms were very patchy out here in the forest, so whatever they said, there was no guarantee the other teams would hear them. They were anxious to reach their teammates, and were hoping and praying they were all still okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike was thankful when the Hunter finally stopped the beating and left the room. He was sore all over, but he didn't think he had any serious injuries, probably just some bad bruises. He was worried about Sam, but he was still tied to the ceiling, so he couldn't even check to see if he was okay.

Sam was slumped down in the chair, his head tilted forward, chin against his chest. The only thing keeping him in the chair was his arms being tied together behind the back of the chair.

"Sam!" He half yelled, but tried not to be too loud because he knew Sam had a head injury, and he didn't want the Hunter to know he was conscious. He had pretended to lose consciousness, just so the Hunter would finally leave, and it had worked. So he couldn't blow his plan now. Although, he didn't really know what his plan was because he couldn't get himself down. He just needed to make sure Sam was okay.

"Sam!" He tried again. He was studying Sam, hoping for at least a small movement or something to let Spike know that Sam was still with him. He stayed quiet for a minute and was relieved when he finally heard the smallest mumble come from Sam, although he couldn't hear what he had tried to say. Spike continued calling his name every couple of minutes to see if Sam would wake up. Spike found comfort only in the fact that Sam seemed to still be holding on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone was calling his name, and the voice was familiar. But who was it? Sam tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy, as if someone or something was covering his eyes and keeping them from opening. Sam thought about the last time he had been blindfolded, and was surprised that it was actually a good memory. Hannah had surprised him for his birthday and made his favorite dinner and then blindfolded him and drove him to the place where they had first met each other, where a cake and his present were waiting for him.

Sam was so lucky to have met Hannah while he was volunteering at the animal shelter on one of his off days. He had always loved dogs, but never got one because he wasn't home enough to give it the attention it needed, and he didn't have anyone around to help him care for a dog.

That all changed when he saw the beautiful girl with ash brown hair and stunning blue eyes like his. She had volunteered that day, they had met, and Sam didn't hesitate to ask her out. The rest was history.

So, on his birthday Hannah blindfolded him and drove him to the shelter where a cake was waiting with an adorable German Shepherd puppy. Sam was instantly in love—with Hannah and the puppy, who he named Toby. It was right then and there that Sam had asked Hannah to officially be his girlfriend, and she happily said yes.

Sam tried to shake himself out of the memories, even though he liked thinking about his sweet girlfriend and little puppy he had waiting on him back home. He knew something was wrong, although he couldn't really remember what had happened. All he knew was that his breathing was shallow, he couldn't catch his breath, he felt cold, weak, and lightheaded, and someone kept calling his name. He finally cracked his eyes opened and looked around, and everything came flooding back. The camping trip. The chest of jewelry. The Hunter. His friends. Spike said Ed and Wordy were hurt too. Spike!

Sam shot his head up to see if Spike was still in the room and okay, which was a mistake because the pain and nausea came flooding back. Sam leaned forward and dry heaved because there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up. Then he was relieved to hear the voice of his best friend, "Samtastic?! Are you okay, buddy?"

He took a minute to answer, trying to fight off the nausea. "Yeah... I'm okay... what about... you?"

"I'm good, buddy. A little beat up, but nothing serious. Greg should be coming back soon, I just need you to keep holding on for me." Spike paused and almost started to panic when Sam didn't answer, "Sam?! Do you hear me?" He paused again and finally Sam answered.

"I... hear you..." Sam was really struggling. "I'm... cold... Spike... it's hard... to breathe..."

"I know, you've had a rough time. The rest of our team should be back soon. Just hold on for me, Sam. I need you, buddy. Allie needs you. Greg, Ed, Wordy, Jules, Leah. We all need you."

"Hannah..." Sam was thrown into a coughing fit.

When he finally stopped coughing Spike asked, "What did you say?"

"Hannah... needs me... and Toby..."

"Hannah? And Toby?" Spike didn't want to make Sam talk too much, but he was very confused. "Who are they?"

"Girlfriend... I was... going to... introduce... her to... you guys... when we... got... back..." Sam paused to try and catch his breath. "Toby... is... my new... puppy..." Sam started coughing again and this time when he finally finished, he shuddered, and was out again.

Spike was desperate to get free, and tried everything he could to get out of his restraints. But it was no use, he couldn't get out, so he hung there, useless, having to watch, while his best friend was sitting in front of him dying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed was startled awake by a loud sound outside of their tent. He looked around and realized that the sun looked like it had come up hours ago. He stayed quiet and strained his ears, listening and trying to figure out what the sound was.

He had woken up multiple times throughout the night to check on Wordy, and now he shook him, trying to wake him to alert him that there might be danger. Wordy finally opened his eyes and looked at Ed, who had his finger pressed to his lips, telling Wordy to stay quiet. Wordy nodded his understanding and slowly sat up.

Ed peeked our the flaps of their tent and saw a strange man walking around their campsite. He couldn't be sure this was the Hunter because he didn't know what he looked like. But the man was a big, broad shouldered man, with a handgun in a holster strapped to his belt. This unsettled Ed, and Wordy, who was now also watching the man through the flaps of their tent.

Ed mouthed to Wordy, _we can't hurt him, he might be the only one able to tell us where Sam and Spike are._

Wordy mouthed back, _I know. What should we do?_

_I'm going to try and catch him off guard and subdue him. That's the best I got. Can you think of anything better? _Ed mouthed.

Wordy shook his head and quietly sighed.

When the man had his back to the tent, Ed shot out and ran at full force towards him, lowering his good shoulder towards the man. The man turned towards him, just as Ed connected with his stomach and knocked him to the ground, falling on top of him.

The man quickly regained his composure and knocked Ed off of him. Ed sucked in a breath as his injured arm was jerked with the movement. The next thing he knew, the man was straddling him and throwing punches towards his face. One connected with Ed's cheek before he could block it, and the metallic taste of copper filled his mouth. He covered his face with his good arm, while the other laid uselessly on the ground next to him. The man continued to throw punches, until he finally stood up and drew his weapon. He said, "Your friends are as good as dead. Looks like you're next." He lined up the barrel of the gun with Ed's head.

Ed closed his eyes and thought about his family and his teammates. He wondered if Wordy was okay because he thought he would've tried to help him. He hoped Greg would be here soon to help Sam, Spike and Wordy. He thought about what the Hunter had said about Sam and Spike. The words replayed in his mind, _your friends are as good as dead. _A silent tear slipped down Ed's cheek. Then he heard a gunshot.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the story is living up to your expectations. Please **review** and let me know if it was okay. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me!!! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I hope this chapter turns out okay, and you all enjoy it!!_

_Please **review **and let me know what you think! Reading your reviews really help motivate me to write more!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint..._

**Chapter 10:**

Almost immediately after the first gunshot, Ed heard a second, and after a minute, he realized that he didn't think he was hit. He slowly opened his eyes, his head was starting to hurt due to the throbbing in his jaw, and his ears were ringing. He saw the body of the man who he suspected was the Hunter laying next to him. Using his good arm, he held his injured one tightly against his body, so as not to injure it further— although he didn't even know if that was possible, and carefully sat up.

He looked around and finally his hearing started to clear, and he heard two voices, both calling his name, one quickly getting louder meaning the person was getting closer to him. The one farther away from him he knew was Wordy, and he discovered the other to be the unmistakable voice of his best buddy, and the Sargent of their team, Greg Parker.

"I'm here! I'm good guys, no harm!" As he finished saying that, he saw Greg, Jules and Leah running towards him.

Greg dropped to his knees next to Ed, and immediately saw him cradling his limp and unmoving right arm in his lap and said, "No harm, Eddie?"

Ed said, "I meant from the gunshot, Greg. Yeah, my arm's screwed up, but you guys need to go get Wordy, he's got a bullet in his leg, and he's lost a fair amount of blood." Ed pointed up a little hill, "our tent is up there. That's where he is."

Jules and Leah immediately ran up the hill to find and take care of Wordy.

"So Sam and Spike are okay? Where are they?" Greg asked, worried about the answer because he knew if Sam and Spike were okay, they would've been helping Ed.

"No, Greg. He took them." He paused before saying, "me and Wordy were trying to keep him alive so he could tell us where they are." Ed looked down, away from Greg's eyes as he said, "we don't even know if they're alive. Sam went missing from the campsite yesterday afternoon, and Spike went missing late last night."

Greg took off his hat and rubbed his hand over his head. "Alright, well we've got Team Four and some FBI Agents with us, they're searching the four cabins that we saw around here on a map. We'll find them, Eddie."

Greg helped Ed up and they walked up the hill to see how Wordy was doing. "Thanks for having my back, Wordy." Ed said.

"Anytime, Ed. But I was a second too late. Jules got him first, so my shot wouldn't have mattered, he was dead as soon as the first bullet hit him." Suddenly the realization hit Wordy. "What about Spike and Sam?! How will we find them? We were supposed to find out from him! What are we going to do?" Jules and Leah looked at the three guys, confused. They didn't realize until now, but Spike and Sam weren't here.

"Where are Spike and Sam?" Jules asked.

Wordy looked at Ed, with a sad look in his eyes. Ed spoke up, "The Hunter took them. Sam's been gone since yesterday afternoon, Spike since late last night. We looked for Sam and couldn't find any signs of him before we ran out of daylight. Then we came back here and the guy shot Wordy, and took Spike when he went to check the perimeter."

"We have to find them!" Jules exclaimed.

"We have guys on that, Jules. We need to get Ed and Wordy some medical help. Top priority." Greg wasn't going to make the wrong decision this time. He felt the guilt for leaving his teammates behind and now, at least two out of the four were injured, and the other two were missing.

"Greg, I'm okay. Throw a sling on my arm and I'm going to help find our guys. I know you have people on it, but you know that won't stop me. So, either I do it with your permission, or without. I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving them out here. I shouldn't have even let them be taken in the first place."

Greg saw the look of determination in Ed's eyes, so he just nodded and pulled a sling out of his backpack. That was one thing he had remembered to grab before they came back out here. He figured Ed would need it.

He wasn't going to argue because he knew Ed was feeling just as much guilt as he was for Sam and Spike's disappearances. As Sargent and Team Leader, it was not only their jobs to protect the citizens of Toronto, but it was their jobs to look out for their teammates. Greg felt like a failure at his job when he had to leave four of his guys out here, and Ed thought he failed when two of his teammates disappeared, even though there wasn't much he could've done about it, especially being injured.

After getting Ed's sling situated, Greg said "Jules, Eddie, you're with me. Leah, I want you to stay here with Wordy and wait for someone to come get you. I'm going to call Winnie and see if there's a place they can land a helicopter somewhere near here to easily get to you. If not, we'll probably have to get a team to hike in here and bring you guys out on foot."

Wordy wanted to protest, but he was tired. His night consisted of laying awake with a throbbing leg, and his mind full of thoughts of his little girls waiting on him at home. Allie was probably so scared. "Greg, how was Allie?"

"She's alright, Wordy. She was worried, obviously, but she's with Shelley, and she'll be very happy to see you, and her Uncles when we get you guys back." Greg silently added, _if we can get all of you back._ He hated to think like that, but Sam and Spike were missing, and the only person who could tell them where they were just had his brains blown out.

Greg put his backpack back on and looked at Ed and Jules. "Alright, Team. Let's go find our guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike's eyes were glued to his best friend as the minutes ticked by. He didn't take his eyes off of Sam. He watched as the blood running down Sam's stomach and side slowed, but continued to drip onto the floor, forming a growing pool of blood underneath Sam's chair. He watched as his friend's skin turned more and more pale. He watched as Sam's chest rose and fell faster and faster, as he took rapid, shallow breaths.

He hoped his team got here soon. He couldn't keep sitting here watching his best friend go downhill. This was worse than when Lou died. At least Lou's death was quick, although it was mental torture, knowing that he probably wasn't going to make it out alive. But Sam was really suffering. If he didn't get help soon he would go into hypovolemic shock, Spike was almost positive he was already starting to.

Spike's wrists were raw and starting to bleed from the force of him struggling against the rope that was tying him to the ceiling. He couldn't give up. Sam needed him. He tried again to free himself. He strained and stood on his tiptoes, trying to give the rope some slack so maybe he could slip one of his hands through and get out. His shoulders were aching from being strained this long. _Come on!_ He thought. _Your buddy needs you._ Spike finally got the smallest bit of slack on the rope and tried to squeeze his hand through. He was almost out when he heard heavy footsteps on the floor above them. This either meant the Hunter was back for more, or someone had come to save them. Spike didn't really want to wait around to find out. He worked faster and was twisting his wrist to try and slip it through the rope. Blood was dripping down his arm as the rope ground into his hand. He gritted his teeth and kept working. Finally his hand slipped out and he dropped to the floor. He rubbed his aching shoulders, trying to get the blood flow back into his arm and hands.

Finally the feeling started to come back and he could move his hands and fingers. He immediately stood up and walked the few steps across the room to Sam. He untied Sam's arms and gently moved him out of the chair and laid him onto the floor. He elevated Sam's feet by resting them on the chair because he knew that was something you were supposed to do to help someone who was going into shock. He also took his jacket off and laid it over Sam's upper body. He had to warm him up. Now that Spike could see him better he realized Sam's lips had a blue tint to them, and his skin was cool and clammy to the touch.

Spike kept hearing the footsteps above them for a few minutes and then they stopped. He didn't know whether he should be relieved that it wasn't the Hunter, or upset that if it wasn't the Hunter, whoever it was didn't come down here to get them. He grabbed Sam's hand and started talking to him. Just to be a comforting voice if Sam could even hear him. The only thing giving Spike a little bit of comfort was watching the rapid rise and fall of his best friend's chest. As least he was still holding on.

"We need you, Sam. You need to hang on for me. I can't wait to meet Hannah and Toby. I can't believe you didn't tell me about them. I bet she's a really great girl." Spike continued to softly speak words of encouragement. He was surprised when Sam cracked his eyes opened after he talked about Hannah and Toby.

He was even more surprised when Sam talked to him, and he had to drown out the footsteps that had started again, above them to be able to hear Sam's voice. It worried Spike because it came out barely a whisper, and Sam was shivering and couldn't even get out one word without pausing for a breath. "Spike... T-tell... Hannah... that I... t-that I... love... h-her... Help... ta-take... c-care... of... Toby..." Sam closed his eyes, and Spike felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Sam, you're going to be okay. I'm here. I need you brother. We all do. You have to be okay." The tears were flowing down his cheeks now.

Sam opened his eyes again, and managed to get out, "I... love... y-you... bro... The... rest of... t-the... team... t-too... And... Allie... don't let... h-her... forget... m-me..." Sam's eyes rolled up into his head, just as the door to the small room burst open with a crash, and Greg, Ed and Jules came flooding in.

_Not that bad of a cliffie, right? Lol. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope this story is turning into all you expected and hoped for it to be! Thanks so much for sticking with me guys!! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm totally exhausted right now, but I really wanted to get a chapter out so please let me know if something doesn't make sense lol. _

_Please **review** and let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really enjoy reading them! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters._

**Chapter 11:**

(This scene is set back just before Greg, Jules and Ed are starting to head off to find their teammates)

Greg had identified the subject that Jules had neutralized as the Hunter. The FBI had given him a basic composite sketch that they had drawn based on someone who saw the Hunter while camping in the woods where the first woman had gone missing. It was enough for Greg to determine that they had killed the Hunter.

So before he, Ed and Jules left, he called the FBI Agents through the satellite phone, once he realized the comms weren't working, and told them what had happened.

He also called Commander Holleran to let him know what happened, "Commander, it's Greg. The Hunter is dead, and we found Wordy and Eddie. Wordy's got a shallow gunshot wound to the upper thigh, and Ed's shoulder is messed up, but other than that they're okay."

"Good work, Greg. What do you need from me? Are you starting to hike out with them?"

"Well, that's the thing. Spike and Sam are missing. Eddie said the Hunter took Sam yesterday in the early afternoon, and Spike late last night. Ed, Jules and I are heading to help search the cabins for them. Leah is staying with Wordy. I need medics sent to come get him. See if there is a place for a chopper to land near here, so they don't have to hike too far to him because it would take them a few hours to get in here and get him back out, from the parking lot."

Wordy interrupted, "I can walk, Boss. It might be slow, but me and Leah can at least get a start towards them."

Greg thought for a minute, and then said, "yeah, okay. Commander, Leah is going to help Wordy start making their way towards the parking lot. I'm going to leave the satellite phone with them, so if you find out that a chopper can pick them up, then call and let them know where."

"Sounds good, Greg. I'll also call the FBI and see what they want to do about the crime scene and who's going to handle it. But don't worry about any of that I'll figure it out. You just worry about our guys."

"Yes, sir." Greg said, and hung up the phone. He handed it to Leah, who put it in her backpack, and told her and Wordy, "you guys be careful. Don't push it too much."

"You got it, Boss. I'll take it easy on her." Wordy said and chuckled when Leah frowned at him. "I'm just kidding, Leah. Let's get going, this will probably take a while." And with that Leah and Wordy headed off.

Greg, Ed and Jules also headed out. Greg led the way, still keeping his gun at hand because they didn't know what else they could come across, or if the Hunter was working with somebody else. Ed was walking a few steps behind Greg, with a pistol tucked in the waistband of his pant, just incase he needed it, and Jules followed a few steps behind him, her gun at the ready too.

They were headed towards the cabin that was closest to them, which was the cabin northwest from where they were now, and was where Theo and Luke from Team Four were searching. Greg had also called them to let them know that he, Jules and Ed were on the way, so they didn't get startled.

It took about 15 minutes to hike before they came across the cabin and called out to the members of Team Four. "Theo? Luke? It's Greg. Any sign of our guys?

"We're in the cabin. No sign so far. But we're going to look around for a few more minutes before we leave. None of the other teams have called to tell us they found them." Luke responded.

Theo came out of the cabin and said, "I'm going to look around out here, he could've had a cellar or something with the doors outside." Jules joined him, while Ed and Greg went inside to help Luke search the cabin again.

Ed was studying the floor, when something on a rug in the middle of the living room caught his attention. It was a small dark stain that Ed almost didn't notice because the rug was a brownish red color, so the stain almost blended in. But one little spot was a shade darker than the rest, which led Ed to notice a few similar spots scattered around the rug. "Hey Greg!" He called, "I've got something over here! Looks like it could be blood on the rug." Greg and Luke, as well as Jules and Theo, who had heard Ed from outside, came running.

"Good eye, Eddie. Luke, help me pull the rug back." Greg commanded as he grabbed one corner of the rug, and Luke grabbed the other. They dragged the rug back and spotted the trapdoor underneath it. Jules unlatched and opened it, shining her flashlight down into the dimly lit bunker. She carefully went down the ladder first, scanning the area as she went down. She was followed by Greg, Ed, Luke, and Theo. They all had their guns out and scanned the space, looking for anyone else that could be a threat to them. They didn't see anyone, so they started searching the rooms.

After checking almost all of them, Greg came across a room that had a padlock. "Guys, over here." Everyone gathered around as Greg pulled a lock pick kit out of his backpack. He made quick work of the lock and had it off in minutes. They all trained their guns on the door as Luke kicked it in. Greg, Ed, and Jules spilled into the room, and they all gasped at the sight they saw in front of them.

Sam was laying on the ground with his feet elevated on a chair. His left arm was unnaturally twisted and laying uselessly next to him. He had bruises on his arms and legs and his shirt and pants were saturated and stained with blood. Spike was kneeling next to him, the knees of his jeans soaked with blood, as he was kneeling in a pool of it. He was holding Sam's right hand grasped in his own blood covered hands, and as he looked up at them their hearts caught in their throats when they saw the terrible sadness that filled his expression, and the tears that stained his cheeks.

Then Greg, Ed, and Jules, in a cabin out in the middle of the woods, hours from the closest parking lot that medics could access, and the parking lot being hours from the closest hospital, they heard Spike utter the words that no one ever wants to hear about a teammate, especially being in the situation they were in, "I'm losing him, guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Commander Holleran had been on the phone—trying to see if a helicopter was available, while also trying to coordinate where it could land—since he had gotten off of the phone with Greg. His phone beeped, indicating a call waiting, so he asked the person on the other end of the line to hold for just a minute.

He switched to the call coming in, "Holleran."

"Commander, it's Henderson."

"Yes, Luke, go ahead. Did you find our guys?"

"Yes, sir. Spike is okay, a few lacerations from escaping after his hands were tied with a rope, but other than that he's good," he paused, not wanting to have to relay the information he had about Sam.

Holleran detected the delay and tried to keep the panic out of his voice. It was always hard when one of his men were in trouble. He asked, "what's wrong? Is it Sam?"

"Yes, sir... He has bruising all over his body. A bad head wound to the back of the head. Deep slice mark's across his stomach and side. His left arm is broken, probably in multiple places. And he's unconscious. There's vomit near him, and some in another room, so he's thrown up multiple times. His lips have a bluish tint and his breathing is very rapid and shallow. It's bad, Commander."

Holleran sighed. Luke was field trained by a medic from years spent in the army, so he knew what he was talking about. If he said it was bad, it was really bad. "Commander? Are you still there?"

"I'm here... let me see if I can find a place for the helicopter to land somewhere near you guys. I'll call you back." He said and hung up the phone. He switched back over to his other call, determined to get his men out. He was going to find a way to make this happen, he just hoped Sam could hang on long enough.

_Okay, okay, so last chapter had a bad cliffhanger, and this chapter is short and still leaves Sam hanging in the balance. You can hate me now lol. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, and hopefully that one will give us some answers! Thanks guys!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know if I'm missing something or something doesn't make sense. I'm not a medical professional, so if something is wrong don't hold it against me lol._

_Please **review **and let me know what you think! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters._

Chapter 12:

Holleran ended the call when the hospital staff—who he had been talking to about getting a life flight helicopter out to the woods—told him that there was nowhere out there they could land the helicopter, if one was even available. He thought of someone else to call.

"Winnie, get me Sam's file, I need his emergency contact sheet." He called out.

She quickly found the file and took it to him in the briefing room. He found the emergency contact sheet and was surprised to find a name he had never seen before._Hannah Watkins?_ Holleran was confused and wondered if the Team knew about this woman listed in Sam's file. He would ask Greg when he called them back, once he found out about the helicopter.

He found the phone number he was looking for and dialed it. He thought the other person wasn't going to pick up the phone, and was relieved when they finally did after the sixth ring, but he was briefly surprised when he heard a woman's voice, until she said who she was.

"General Braddock's office. This is his secretary, Emily. How can I help you?"

"Yes, Emily, this is Commander Norm Holleran with the Toronto Police Strategic Response Unit. I need to speak with General Braddock urgently about his son. Is he available?"

"Actually, General Braddock and his wife are overseas and unable to be reached right now. He calls every day to check in with me, but he already called this morning. I can tell him you called when he calls me tomorrow morning. Would that be okay?"

"If there is any way you could get in touch with him, please try. His son is in bad shape, and if he can't help me, he at least needs to know, so he can be here if he needs to." He was sure Emily could read into his words and realize that Sam's parents might need to come and say their goodbyes. Her answer told him she understood.

"Absolutely. I'll make some calls and see if I can get in touch with him."

Holleran hung up the phone, frustrated that he couldn't talk to the General himself. He was sure once he heard about the situation he would come back and help. _Wouldn't he?_ _Sam was his only son_. But Holleran knew that Sam's father was angry that Sam left JTF2, and he only ever called to tell him that he should leave the SRU and come back to the army.

The General didn't even seem to care that his son had found a place where he belonged and where he was making a difference.

But Sam was a part of their family now, and Holleran was going to do everything in his power to get his man out safely, whether the General helped or not.

He couldn't count on Emily being able to call the General, so he called Luke back.

"Henderson."

"Luke, it's Holleran. Do you have any contacts in the army who are pilots and could possibly get me a helicopter out there?"

Luke immediately had a name come to mind, "Chris Lockhart. He's the best pilot around. I just had lunch with him the other day and he told me he was going to be around for a few weeks because he's on base near here. Luckily, he also owes me a favor." Luke gave Holleran Chris's number and they hung up the phone.

Holleran dialed the number, desperately hoping that Chris could help. The phone was answered almost immediately.

"Chris Lockhart."

"Chris, my name is Commander Norm Holleran with the Police Strategic Response Unit. Luke Henderson works for me, and he told me to call you for a huge favor."

"Yeah, or course! I owe Luke a huge one. What can I do for you?"

"I have a man down in the middle of the forest a few hours from here." He relayed the coordinates of his men's position. "I need him life flighted to St. Simons. I'm calling them as soon as I get off of the phone with you to make sure they make room for him."

"Absolutely. I'll get my chopper ready, and grab some medics and we'll be on the way. What kind of supplies do you think they'll need?"

"He's bled a lot. A couple long, deep cuts across his stomach. Head injury, unknown severity. Broken arm."

"Got it. I'll let them know and we'll be on the way. Once we get in the air we can be there in about an hour. Pick them up, and another hour back to the hospital."

"I hope he can last that long. Thanks, Chris. I'll call them and tell them we've got you on the way."

Holleran called Luke back, glad that he could finally give them a little bit of good news. "Henderson."

"Chris Lockhart is getting some medics and heading your way in his chopper. He'll be there in a little over an hour. Can he make it that long?"

"We've stopped the blood flow. Right now, we're trying to keep him warm, and get him to wake up, but his breathing is still rapid and shallow, and his pulse is weak and thready. We might need to do CPR to at least get him breathing some more. Much longer like this and his organs will start to shut down due to lack of blood and oxygen."

"Do what you need to do. I'll be at St. Simon's Hospital waiting for him. I'm not sure how you guys are going to get him on the chopper or how many people can go with him, but you and Chris can figure that out. I'll have him call you."

"Sounds good, Commander. We're doing what we can."

Holleran ended the call, hoping that what they could do would be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg, Ed, and Jules were desperately trying to keep Sam warm and get him to wake up. Luke told Greg to start CPR to help Sam breathe and hopefully he would wake up for them.

Spike was in his own world, ignoring everything going on around him, still clutching Sam's hand and just staring at Sam's face, pleading Sam to open his eyes.

"Come on, Sam. We need you buddy. You need to come back to us. We've got help on the way. Hannah and Toby need you."

Ed looked at Spike. "Hannah and Toby?" He questioned. Spike was so focused on Sam, he didn't even hear the question, so Ed tried again. "Spike!" Spike snapped out of it and looked at Ed. "Who are Hannah and Toby?"

"Sam was going to introduce us after we got back from the trip. Hannah is his girlfriend, and Toby is the new puppy she got him for his birthday." Tears we're streaming down Spike's cheeks again. "He briefly told me about them before he went unconscious. He said to tell Hannah he loves her, and for me to help take care of Toby." Spike looked back down at Sam and started begging him to wake up again.

Jules took over CPR for Greg, and he stood up to talk to Ed.

"Sam told Spike his last wishes. No wonder Spike is so distraught." Ed said.

"I know. I don't know if Spike can take much more of this. He's sitting here watching his best friend struggle to even breathe. Maybe try and take him outside to talk and for some fresh air." Greg told Ed.

"Good idea. I'll try." Ed said and walked back over to Spike. "Spike, lets go take a little walk and get some fresh air."

"I can't, Ed. I need to be here if he wakes up. He needs me." Spike replied, still grasping Sam's hand in his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like forever, and Sam still hadn't woken up, Luke came in the house and said, "Guys. My buddy is here with his helicopter. He's hovering above us and he lowered us down a backboard. Let's get Sam on it and get him out of here."

Greg had called Wordy and Leah to come to the cabin so Wordy could catch a ride on the helicopter instead of having to hike on his leg for hours. Wordy was lifted into the chopper as the guys were getting Sam out of the house.

The guys worked and finally got Sam out of the house, Spike still holding his hand the whole time.

The medics were lifted back into the chopper before Sam. As Greg and Luke connected the backboard carrying Sam to be lifted back into the helicopter, Ed put his good arm around Spike's shoulder.

"Spike." He tried, but Spike was still focused on Sam. "Spike! Come on buddy. We'll meet them at the hospital."

Spike just shook his head as the tears started to flow again.

"Come on, Spike. You have to let go." Ed coaxed.

Spike reluctantly released Sam's hand and watched as he was lifted into the helicopter, hoping Sam wouldn't let go.

_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it was kind of short!_

_As you can tell, I'm not a big fan of Sam's father, so he isn't going to be a great person in my stories lol._

_Thank you everyone who has stuck with me! I appreciate you all!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Man, it hasn't ever taken me this long to actually write a chapter! So as a gift, this chapter is extra long! I've done some research, but I'm not a medical professional, so forgive me if anything is wrong._

_I've been distracted with some real life stuff, so I hope I don't disappoint with this story! Please **review **and let me know what you think! Thanks for sticking with me!_

**Chapter 13:**

After the hours long hike back to their vehicles, Spike was now sitting in the passenger seat of Greg's truck staring out the window thinking about his best friend. They still had a couple hours to drive before they would be at the hospital and Spike was dreading what they would find out once they got there.

Wordy had called them once the helicopter had gotten to the hospital—they were still hiking out of the woods—and told them that Holleran had sent them a police escort to take them to the hospital since they didn't have their SUVs with lights and sirens. He talked to Greg for a little while, but Greg wouldn't tell them everything he said. He just told them that Sam wasn't doing well.

Spike was a little angry that Greg wouldn't tell him everything that was going on, but he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know. He knew that Greg would tell him if Sam didn't make the flight to the hospital, so he would at least have to be relieved that Sam was still fighting for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Wordy saw Sam since the rest of the team had rescued him was when Sam, laying unconscious on the backboard, was lifted into the helicopter. Wordy immediately noticed how pale Sam was, how rapidly his chest was rising and falling, and, when he grabbed Sam's hand to hold, how cold and clammy his skin was.

At Wordy's insistence, the medics determined that his leg would be okay until they got it treated at the hospital, and made Sam the priority. They immediately put an oxygen mask over Sam's mouth and nose to help him breathe, started an IV to start giving Sam fluids, and put a splint on his left arm to keep it stable.

They easily worked around Wordy holding Sam's hand and talking to him. "Sam, you're going to be okay. You have to be okay. We need you, buddy. Allie needs you. You're her hero, she hasn't stopped talking about you since what happened at the warehouse. We promised her we would finish this trip. You can't let her down, buddy. You've got to stay with me, Sam. Think about us. Think about Allie. Think about Spike. Spike is torn up about this. He was sitting next to you watching you bleed out. You have to push through for him."

Wordy kept talking to Sam, trying to say anything that would bring him back, but was disappointed when they arrived at the hospital and he had gotten no response from Sam. Wordy's hand was torn away from Sam's when the medics rushed Sam into the hospital, to the hospital staff who hurried him into the OR. After Wordy called Greg, Luke's friend Chris led him towards another nurse who took him into a room, so she could treat the gunshot wound to his leg.

They removed the bullet, stitched his leg up, and gave him some crutches to use until his leg could heal, and he finally got to see Shelley, who Holleran had called and told to come to the hospital.

With Chris's help at the nurse's insistence, he hobbled on his crutches out to the waiting room and saw his beautiful wife sitting the one of the hard plastic chairs, surrounded by his three sweet girls. Holly was asleep in her arms, with Lily and Allie taking up the chairs on either side of her. She looked up when she heard the crutches and tears filled her eyes at the sight of her husband.

"Kevin..." she whispered. Lily and Allie both looked up and Allie exploded out of her chair.

"Daddy!" She squealed. She launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him off balance, and Wordy was glad that Chris was standing behind him to help him stay on his feet.

Wordy knew Shelley would be worried that Allie might've hurt him, but he gave her a reassuring look that he was okay. He knew Allie needed the contact with him, just as much as he did with her. Having his daughter in the woods with a killer was more terrifying than being there himself. He was so glad she got out okay.

He hugged her as she buried her face into his neck. He could feel the wetness on his skin as she lifted her head up and looked at him, and her red eyes and tear stained cheeks confirmed the fact that she was crying. "What's wrong, Allie?"

"I was scared you were going to be hurt. When you told me I had to leave with Uncle Greg I knew something was wrong, but I knew not to argue with you. I was scared for you and Uncle Ed, Uncle Spike, and Uncle Sam. Where are they?"

Wordy looked to Shelley for strength. She was his rock, especially when Sam had almost been killed at the warehouse. She knew everything to say to help Allie feel better. But he hadn't had time to tell her anything about what was going on, so he had to be the one to tell Allie what was wrong.

Shelley gave him an encouraging smile. He looked back at Allie. "Uncle Ed and Uncle Spike are okay. They're on their way here right now, they should be here soon." He paused. Allie's eyes stayed glued to his.

"What about Uncle Sam?"

He took in a shaky breath and was about to continue when he felt a hand rest on his arm. He looked over to see Shelley standing next to him. She nodded.

"Well, Allie. Do you remember after Uncle Sam saved you a few months ago, when the doctors weren't sure if he was going to wake up or not?" She nodded. "That's what's wrong. The doctors are trying to fix the problems, but they don't know if they can."

"I want to see him."

"You can't right now. He's in surgery. When he gets out the doctors should let us see him." She didn't say anything, but just laid her head down on his shoulder.

Wordy looked at Shelley and saw her sad expression and the tears running down her cheeks. Tears filled his eyes too. Chris helped him hobble over to the chair next to Lily—who was holding her baby sister, Holly now—so he wouldn't have to put Allie down. Shelley sat next to him and held his hand as they cried together. Tears of relief that they were all finally together again. And tears of sadness that Sam, who had become a huge part of their family, was fighting for his life for the second time in a matter of months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally pulled up to the hospital and parked, Spike, Greg, Ed, Jules, and Leah jogged to the entrance. When they walked in the doors, a nurse looked up at them from the nursing station. She looked shocked, and that's when the group realized how bad they looked. Greg's uniform, and Spike and Ed's clothes had bloodstains on them. Jules had gently cleaned Spike's hands, being careful of his raw wrists, but she wasn't able to get all the blood off. Spike didn't really care, he just wanted to see Sam.

Spike walked right up to the desk, not noticing the nurse's look and said, "do you have any information on Samuel Braddock?"

The nurse stood there for a second, staring at his clothes noticing the blood on the knees of his jeans and the traces of blood on his hands and arms. "Are you his family?"

"No, but—"

She cut him off, "I'm sorry, I can only give information to a family member." Spike was about to argue when another nurse recognized the group of SRU officers and rushed over.

"Hi, I think I remember you guys. Weren't you here a few months ago when one of your guys got shot?"

Greg came up behind Spike, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Yes, I'm Sargent Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit, Sam Braddock was the one shot, and he's the one here now." Holleran had updated Greg on Sam's family situation over the phone, and told Greg he was at the Barn wrapping up with the FBI, and he would head to the hospital when he was finished. "Sam doesn't have any family in town and they probably won't be here any time soon. I know we need to clean up, but if you could see if there's any news first, I would really appreciate it."

Ed, Jules, and Leah had also gathered around to be able to hear the nurse.

The nurse seemed satisfied with Greg's answer. "Of course. Let me check..." she quickly typed on her keyboard, "it looks like Mr. Braddock is still in surgery. However, I can tell you that they had to give him multiple blood transfusions and lots of fluids before he was stable enough for surgery, so he's only been in there for about an hour. I can take you to our private waiting room, so you all can be more comfortable, if you would like?"

"That would be great, we know where it is, we waited in there last time. Thank you for the help."

"Absolutely, I'll send the doctor in when surgery is done." Then she noticed the sling on Ed's arm, "has that been taken care of yet?"

Ed shook his head, "no, but I need to check on another teammate, and then I'll come back and let you guys take care of it." Greg was about to argue, but then thought better of it. He knew that Ed was anxious about Wordy, so he would let Ed see him before he made him get his shoulder looked at.

Greg nodded at Ed, then spoke to the nurse, "Thank you so much," he said, before turning and walking towards the waiting room with his team.

They walked into the waiting room and Greg spoke up, "Jules, would you and Leah mind running and grabbing food for everyone, while I take Spike to get cleaned up, and Ed has his shoulder looked at?"

"Of course, I don't mind. We'll all meet back here soon." Jules said, and she and Leah turned to head out.

Greg spoke to Ed next, "let's go find Wordy, so you can get checked out, and we can all get cleaned up. I'll call Sophie and have her bring you some clothes when she comes."

"Thanks, Greg." And the three of them left to go find Wordy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wordy was sitting in the waiting room, still cradling Allie, who had fallen asleep, in his arms. Shelley had rested her head on his shoulder, and from the sound of her breathing, she was asleep too. Lily was sitting next to him playing on his phone. Chris Lockhart had insisted on staying, and was now sitting on the floor, playing with Holly, and Wordy smiled at the new friend he had made.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, looked towards the door, and was incredibly relieved to see Ed, Greg and Spike. They all smiled when they saw him and his family. Ed walked over to him, and leaned over and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing? What'd they say about the leg?" Ed whispered, so as not to wake Shelley and Allie.

"I'm better, now that I'm with my girls again. They removed the bullet, cleaned the wound, and stitched it up, and said I need to come back to have it checked out and have the stitches removed in a few weeks. What'd they say about your shoulder?"

"I haven't had it looked at yet. I wanted to check on you first. I'm going to find a nurse right now."

"Thanks for checking on me. Oh and that's Chris Lockhart, Henderson's army buddy." Wordy gestured to the man sitting on the floor playing with his youngest daughter.

Chris quickly stood up and shook Greg's extended hand. "Thank you so much for your help in getting my team to safety. I can honestly say that Sam wouldn't be here fighting if it wasn't for you."

"No problem. Any friend of Luke's is a friend of mine. He's saved my butt many times. I'm glad I could return a favor."

"Thank you again." He looked back at Wordy, "We're going to get cleaned up. The nurse said we could use the private waiting room, so when Shelley wakes up, you guys can wait in there, we'll be back soon, and Jules and Leah went to get food for everyone."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Greg."

Ed went to get his shoulder looked at, and Greg led a very quiet Spike out of the hospital and back to his truck.

The ride back to Spike's house, where he lived with his parents, was unusually silent.

"Spike." Greg called, but his young team member continued to stare out the window. "Spike, listen to me." Spike sadly looked over to Greg. "You heard the nurse, Spike. They got him stable enough to take into surgery. That's a good thing." Spike didn't say anything, and continued looking out the window. Greg almost stayed quiet too, but he had one more thing he wanted to say. "Would Samtastic want you acting like this?" Spike looked at Greg again, but it was a glare this time. "He wouldn't want you moping. You won't even talk to me, Spike."

Spike shot back, "Well, you didn't have to hear your best friend struggle to breathe while telling you to tell his girlfriend that he loves her. And that he loves all of us." Tears filled Spike's eyes, "and not to let Allie forget him." Spike looked down at his hands in his lap as the tears started to flow.

Greg was quiet for a minute. Then he spoke up again. "Spike, Sam is a fighter. I can't promise you that he's going to be okay. But I can assure you that he has a lot to fight for. He's not going to give up easily."

"I know, thanks, Greg. Let's hurry and get back to the hospital. We need to be there for Sam, especially since his parents aren't."

Greg couldn't agree more. He was glad Spike was on the way back to being his normal self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team One, plus Wordy's family, Sophie, and Chris had all converged back into the private waiting room at St. Simons hospital. They had all either eaten or picked at the food they had, and now they were going on the third hour since Sam had gone into surgery, waiting for news.

The door to the waiting room opened and they all looked towards it hoping to see a doctor. What no one expected to see was a beautiful woman with ash brown hair and a pair of blue eyes that reminded them of Sam's. She looked a little startled at first to see so many people staring at her, but she quickly introduced herself.

"Hi, everyone. I really wish we didn't have to meet like this, but I'm Hannah Watkins, Sam's girlfriend. Your Commander called me and told me what was going on, and I got here as fast as I could."

Greg got up and walked over to shake her hand, "hi, Hannah, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Greg Parker, the Sargent of Team One." He went around the room and introduced everyone, then said, "we don't have any news on Sam yet, we're all still waiting."

"Are Sam's parents here?"

"No, they're overseas and no one has been able to reach them."

Hannah just sighed and shook her head. "Well, at least we're all here. Sam does have a family that cares about him, even if they aren't his blood family."

Everyone smiled. They really liked this girl.

Hannah went and sat down next to Spike. "Hi, Spike. I know you haven't heard much, if anything, about me, but I've heard a lot about you. You are a very special person to Sam. He thinks of you like a brother. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you." She leaned towards him and gave him a hug. "I just want you to know I'm here if you ever need to talk. I would love to become a part of this special family you all have here."

Spike smiled at her, "we would love that too, Hannah."

Just then the waiting room door opened again, and a doctor came walking in. "Family of Sam Braddock."

Greg stood up, "yes, doctor, how is he?"

"He lost a lot of blood, and almost didn't make it here, but we gave him some transfusions and stabilized him enough for surgery. We stitched the cuts on his stomach and side. We set his arm and put a splint on it for now, we'll have to cast it a little later. We also did a CT scan because I noticed he had been hit on the back of the head and there were no signs of bleeding, but he does have very slight bruising on the brain. I'm worried he has a pretty severe concussion."

Spike stood up and said "I was with him after he got hit on the head, doctor. When he was conscious, he would get dizzy and nauseous if he moved a lot. He threw up a couple of times, and started having sensitivity to light and sound. His vision would get blurry, and he had a bad headache too. And when I first talked to him after it, he had just woken up from being unconscious, and he had briefly forgotten what had happened.

"That's what I was afraid of. From the sounds of it, Mr. Braddock—"

"Call him, Sam, please." Ed said.

"Of course. Sam has a severe concussion. There's no way to tell if there is any permanent brain damage until he wakes up. I expect him to awaken soon."

"What will recovery look like if he does or doesn't have brain damage?" Spike asked.

"Well, if he does have brain damage, he could have many different problems such as vision, hearing or language production problems; movement, balance or coordination issues; amnesia. There's just no way to know what kind of problems he could have until he wakes up. If he doesn't have any brain damage, recovery would be easier, however I'm sure you're all thinking about him going back to work. Looking at his medical records, this is the second concussion he's had in the past few months and this one seems very severe. I'd have to do some tests, but I'm not sure returning to the SRU would be in his best interest."

"So... you're saying, even if he recovers he might not ever get to come back to work?" Spike asks.

"I'm sorry, but yes that's what I'm saying. If he gets another concussion, he could have permanent damage if he doesn't already." He paused allowing them a second to take in the information. "I'll have a nurse come get you after they get him settled in his room. Only two at a time, be very quiet, and you can't stay too long. Rest is very important for Sam's recovery."

"Thank you, doctor." Greg said.

The team was quiet while waiting for the nurse to come take them to Sam. They didn't know how they were going to tell him that he might not get to come back to work.

_Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long! I didn't even realize how long it had been since I last posted. Life is a roller coaster and I feel like I'm about to get thrown off of it. But I'm not giving up on this story. I probably have a chapter or two left after this one._

_I hope you all enjoy it! **Review **and let me know what you think! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me!_

**Chapter 14:**

Hannah spoke up before the nurse came, and said what all of Team One was thinking, "I don't think we should tell Sam about work yet. Let's see how he is when he wakes up and how the tests come back, and if it comes down to us needing to tell him, we'll talk to the doctor about how we should break it to him."

Team One nodded their heads in agreement. "That'll probably be the best thing to do. If we tell Sam about work, he might end up in a bad place. Let's just see how he is." Just as Greg finished talking, the nurse who had recognized them when they first came in, opened the door to the waiting room.

"Constable Braddock is settled in his room. He's beginning to wake up, but the lights are off because you said he was having sensitivity to light and sound, so we don't want him to wake up in pain. We are only giving him a very small amount of pain meds because we wanted him to wake up. I'll take the first two or three of you to his room, and you can only stay a few minutes at a time."

The Team looked around at each other, as they had yet to determine who would go see Sam first. Greg looked at Hannah and Spike and said, "I know you two are eager to see him, so you can go first." Then he directed his attention to the nurse, "Is his girlfriend allowed to sit with him tonight?"

"I'll check with his doctor, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you. After Hannah and Spike see him, Jules, Leah and I will go. Then Ed and Sophie. Then Wordy and Shelley can take Allie to see him. And Hannah will stay with him tonight, and the rest of us can go get some rest." He looked around to make sure his Team was good with his plan and was affirmed with a series of head nods. "Alright, Hannah and Spike, you guys go see Sam."

Spike let Hannah out the door first and they followed behind the nurse to Sam's room. As they walked down the hall, Hannah noticed Spike take a deep breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth. The nurse showed them Sam's room, Hannah thanked her and then stopped before going into his room, waiting for the nurse to walk away.

After the nurse walked away, she turned to Spike and said, "I know that you guys aren't happy with the idea of Sam not coming back to work, and I'm not either, trust me. Sam loves his job. He told me about what happened to his best friend when he was in JTF2, and how now he feels like he has a purpose again, and he's actually making a difference. And he loves you guys. I can't tell you how much it means to him—and me—that you guys have accepted him as a part of your family, and you would truly do anything for each other. Team One, and their families have a bond unlike any other. I can honestly say that Sam might not be here if it weren't for you guys caring so much for him. He told me it was rough with you guys for a little while when he first started with your team, but after he gained your trust, he knew you guys would always be here for him. Sam's going to be okay, and he's a fighter. He's not just going to take 'no' for an answer when it comes to his job." Spike was touched by her words and didn't know what to say, so he just nodded, agreeing with her. She paused, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say next.

After a minute she continued, "I'm not sure how to put this, but Sam's parents are very difficult people to understand. I don't know if you've met his father, but he is very condescending and still blames Sam for what happened to his sister when he was only a little boy. And Sam's mother won't stick up for herself or for Sam, so she goes along with anything the General says. The last time Sam spoke to his parents, his mom wanted him to come to Ottawa for Christmas, and his dad basically told him not to bother unless he was considering coming back to JTF2. I'm telling you all of this because if Sam's parents show up, which I doubt they will, but if they do I'm not sure they would make this situation better. We just need to be really careful about their contact with him, especially his dad."

"I agree. I've never met his parents, but Sam has told me stories about his dad, so I'm sure he wouldn't make this situation better. We've got Sam's back. If you're worried about staying here alone tonight I'm sure one of us can stay, or we can have a uniformed officer standing by just in case the General shows up and tries to start trouble."

"I might take you up on that. We'll talk to the Team about it after we all see Sam."

Spike nodded and gestured for her to lead the way into Sam's room. They both walked up to Sam's bed, one on either side, and Hannah gently took Sam's hand in her own. Sam's eyelids fluttered a few times, and after a few minutes he opened his eyes, although he was squinting. He looked at both of the people standing next to his bed, "Hannah? Spike?"

"Yeah, Samtastic, it's us. We're so glad you're okay, buddy. Are you in pain?" Spike whispered, so as not to cause Sam's head to hurt.

Sam closed his eyes against the very small amount of light coming in through the window. The sun was setting, but the sunlight was still creeping in around the sides of the blinds. "The light hurts my eyes and makes my head start pounding."

"What about sound? Does us talking to you make your head hurt?" Hannah asked quietly.

"No. Just the light. Where's everyone else? Wordy and Ed? How are they?" Sam asked, eyes still closed.

"They're okay. Both going to be out of work for a little while, but they're good." Spike replied, trying not to let emotion slip into his voice when he talked about them not working. They couldn't tell Sam that he might not come back to work yet.

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are okay. I see you met Hannah. I wish I could've introduced you guys to her officially."

Spike just smiled, "well, you were a little preoccupied, so I'll let it slide this time." He let out a chuckle, then smiled at Hannah, "she's a great girl, Sam. You've found a special one."

Hannah turned away, smiling, as she felt the red come to her cheeks. Sam opened his eyes to look at her, "she is, isn't she?" Hannah leaned down and kissed him.

"Alright, enough about me. Everyone else wants to see you too. I'm going to sit with you tonight and everyone else is going to go home and get some rest. I'll be back after everyone else has had a turn seeing you."

"Thanks for everything you did to save me, Spike. I don't remember much, but the doctor said I'm very lucky I didn't bleed out, and I know you were there with me. And thanks for being here for Hannah. Love you, bro."

"No problem, Samtastic. I'll always be here for you guys. Love you too, bro."

Then Sam turned to Hannah. "I love you, Hannah."

"I love you too, Sam."

Spike and Hannah walked back to the waiting room, both happy they finally got to see Sam and be sure he was really okay.

Spike opened the door to the waiting room and held it open for Hannah to go in. She took one step in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing in the middle of the waiting room, talking to Greg and Ed. Spike looked past her and his eyes widened. He was stunned to see his teammates talking to Sam's father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes after Spike and Hannah went to see Sam, the Team and their families were all sitting around, no one saying much. They were all still trying to process the fact that Sam might not get to come back to the SRU.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a towering figure was standing in the doorway in an official military uniform. He stepped into the room, and Ed and Greg stood up to face him. "General Braddock. How nice of you to join us. We were told you were overseas and wouldn't be able to make it." Ed snapped, and he wondered if he sounded more harsh than he intended to. The look on Greg's face told him that he had.

"General Braddock, we're glad you could make it. Sam is in a room recovering. You can go see him after Spike and his girlfriend get back." Greg said.

"What happened to him? What are his injuries?" General William Braddock asked.

"He, Spike, Wordy, and Ed are the only surviving victims of a serial killer that the media dubbed 'The Hunter', who has been stalking the forests in Vermont, Maine and near here. Sam got the worst of it. A few deep lacerations to his side and stomach, broken left arm, and a severe concussion. We almost lost him to blood loss." Greg answered, then continued, "Ed tore his rotator cuff, and Wordy was sh—"

The General cut him off, "so, Sam's injuries aren't that serious. What has the doctor said about recovery? How long will it take?"

Greg and Ed stood there, and everyone else stayed sitting in their seats in silence. They couldn't even believe what they just heard. After a minute Wordy stood up and limped over to stand next to Greg and Ed, "Not that serious? Your son almost bled to death. He had to have multiple blood trans—"

"He's done it all before. He's actually had worse before." He looked each of the men standing before him in the eyes and his voice hardened as he continued, "I know my son, gentlemen. Now, I'm going to see Samuel, and speak with his doctor about recovery, and what my wife and I will need to do while he's recovering."

He turned and noticed Sam's fiancée and a man with spiky brown hair standing in the doorway. Greg and Wordy looked at each other, surprised to have heard that Sam's father was planning on taking him home. Ed whispered something to Chris Lockhart and he nodded his head.

"General Braddock, I thought you might like to meet the military pilot who dropped everything he was doing to go get Sam from the middle of the forest, and probably saved his life because of it. This is Chris Lockhart." Ed introduced Chris to Sam's father. The General turned back around and shook Chris's extended hand.

"Thank you for bringing Samuel to safety, Chris."

"You're welcome, sir. Anything for a fellow military man."

"I'm putting together a special task force to take on some very important assignments overseas. As a thank you for helping my son, I'd like to offer you a spot on the task force if you would like it."

"I'll certainly have to think about it. Do I have to let you know right away?"

"Take your time. The team doesn't assemble and ship out for another month." Lightbulbs started to go off in everyone's heads.

"Thank you, sir. I'll think it over." Chris said and left for the night.

As soon as the door to the private waiting room closed behind Chris, Wordy went off, "So that's why you're here?! To try and get Sam to join your 'special task force'? That's why you're so worried about his recovery?!" The Team had never seen Wordy so angry. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, but everyone could still hear the anger seeping into his words, "Do you not understand what 'severe concussion' means? Head injury. Possible brain damage. You're just a selfish man who wants to use Sam for his skills. You don't care about him. We'll be here for him, even if he doesn't get to come back to work." And with that, Wordy picked up Allie and went to find Sam. He needed to cool off, and he needed to see his buddy. He hated that he lost his composure in front of his girls, but Sam's father deserved everything Wordy had said to him.

Back in the waiting room, everyone was stunned silent. Wordy was always the calm one, the father figure for the young members. He rarely ever lost his cool, but the Team and Hannah were glad that someone finally stood up to the General.

_Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Well, I am kind of happy, but kind of sad to say that this is the last chapter/end of The Camping Trip! I really hope you all have enjoyed it! Please **review** and let me know what you think of it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or its characters, blah blah blah. Lol_

_Well let's get into the end!_

**Chapter 15:**

The General stood there for a few moments, the team assuming he was shocked and not used to being spoken to the way Wordy spoke to him. Then he directed his attention towards Greg, "Sargent Parker, isn't it?" Greg gave him a curt nod and he continued, "the SRU isn't under my command, but if I were the boss, I wouldn't let a member of my team talk to someone of higher authority that way. Now, if Samuel isn't going to be allowed to come back to the SRU like your officer said, then he might as well come back to the army with me."

Greg had been trying to be civil with Sam's father, but he couldn't hold back his frustration anymore. "First of all, you are correct General Braddock, the SRU isn't under your command, maybe if it were you would understand how close our team is and how much we care about Sam. Constable Wordsworth's response is justified in my opinion. I can handle my officers, sir. Second of all, Sam's spot on Team One is always open for him. The doctor told us that there is a high probability that Sam won't be able to do anything dangerous that could cause another head injury, because if he doesn't have brain damage now, there is a very high chance that another blow to the head would cause permanent damage. That's what my officer was taking about. But the doctor said he wasn't sure until Sam was awake and he ran some more tests, so we're still holding onto the chance that Sam will come back to work. And if he doesn't, we will be here for him and help him accept it and find a job he loves."

"I would like to see my son now, Sargent." The General replied, ignoring everything that was just said to him. He turned and walked out of the room to find a nurse to take him to his son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wordy was limping down the hall, holding Allie, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about his outburst, what he said to Sam's father, and about Sam. It wasn't until a nurse stopped him and said "Excuse me sir, are you okay?" That he was pulled from his thoughts.

He answered, "yeah I'm looking for my friend. Samuel Braddock. Could you help me find him?"

"But sir, I think you're bleeding." Wordy followed her gaze down to his leg and realized that his stitches must've torn because his pants had a slowly growing dark red stain. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll get you a wheelchair and we'll get you fixed up."

"I need to see my friend, please. Just for a minute and then I'll let you stitch my leg back. You can take me to his room in a wheelchair if you want, I just need to see him." He explained how he and Sam are teammates in the SRU and why they were at the hospital.

The nurse thought for a minute but then noticed the pleading look on Wordy's face and said, "okay, but just for a minute."

"Thank you so much." She brought a wheelchair over and Wordy sat in it, letting Allie settle on his good leg. The nurse wheeled him to the nurses station where she looked up Sam's room number, while she did that Wordy directed his attention to Allie. "Are you ready to see Uncle Sam?"

She eagerly nodded her head. "I missed Uncle Sam! I can't wait until we can finish our camping trip!"

"I don't know when that'll be. We'll have to talk to the doctor about when Uncle Sam would be able to go camping again. But at least we can see him right now."

Allie nodded her head again and smiled at her dad. Wordy's heart melted with that smile and suddenly all of his problems seemed to fade into the background. He put Sam's dad and the thought of Sam possibly not coming back to work in the back of his mind, and focused on what he had right now. His little girl was back in his arms. All of his friends were still here and okay, for the most part. And he would get to spend the next few weeks recovering at home with his girls. He couldn't think of anything much better than that.

The nurse pushed the wheelchair into Sam's room and right up next to Sam's bed and quietly said, "I'll give you a few minutes alone." Then she turned and left.

Wordy watched the steady rise and fall of Sam's chest and whispered to Allie, "Uncle Sam is sleeping. We'll stay for a minute but let's not wake him up. He needs to get some rest." She nodded her head and just rested her hand on top of Sam's and leaned forward and laid her head on Sam's arm. Wordy laid his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes.

He didn't realize he had dozed off until he was startled awake by the unmistakeable and loud voice of Sam's father in the room, "Samuel." His eyes flew open and he immediately looked at Sam to see if he had woken up. Unfortunately, he saw Sam's eyes crack open and scan the room as he struggled to sit up in bed.

"Sam, don't sit up. You're hurt, Sam. It's okay." Wordy tried, but to no avail. Sam was still struggling to sit up at attention and salute when he realized his father was in the room.

His heart rate monitor was beeping like crazy, and a nurse came running into the room. She checked Sam's blood pressure and saw that it was very high. "His blood pressure is very elevated." Then she spoke to Sam, "Sam, it's okay. Calm down, we're taking care of you."

After seeing Sam's blood pressure raise with just the presence of Sam's father in the room, Wordy had had enough. He stood up and carefully set a frightened Allie down in his wheelchair. He limped over and grabbed Sam's father by the collar with both hands and forced him out of the room with all the strength he could muster. As soon as they were in the hallway, Wordy released the collar and closed the door to Sam's room. The he turned back and faced the General and spat out, "Get out of here! All you do is stress Sam out! All of Team One knows that you don't care about Sam, and none of us want you here! Sam is part of our family now, and we're going to do whatever we can to help him. We don't need you here."

The General took a threatening step towards Wordy, "In case you've forgotten, Constable Wordsworth, Samuel is my son. He will be returning to Ottowa with me to recover so he can get back to work."

"Sam is old enough to make his own decisions, and I know one of those decisions is that he would never return to the army. He's done with that life. With the life he has now he is making a difference and helping people through some of the worst days of their lives. Now, excuse me, I have to get back to my daughter and her Uncle Sam."

Wordy turned to walk away but the General roughly grabbed his arm, "Don't walk awa—" he was stopped as Greg and Spike both grabbed ahold of one of his arms from behind and turned to walk him down the hall.

"You almost made a big mistake there, General. I think it's time for you to go." Greg said as he and Spike led the General towards the exit.

Ed walked over to Wordy and said "we knew he would probably try and make trouble with Sam. We just didn't know you had beat us here."

"Yeah, but I'm glad you guys trusted your gut and came. I don't know if I could've held myself back if Spike and Greg wouldn't have grabbed him." He and Ed laughed.

The door to Sam's room opened and the nurse said to Ed and Wordy, "I might need some help calming him down. I don't think he realizes where he is or what he's doing."

Ed and Wordy stepped into the room and walked to either side of Sam's bed. He was sitting straight up in bed, stiff as a board with his arm and hand in the salute position. Wordy tried talking to him to snap him out of it, "Sam, buddy. Me and Ed are here. It's okay, Sam, your dad isn't here. You can settle down now."

Nothing was working. Ed and Wordy were both talking to Sam. Hannah came in and tried to talk to him but he was still not responding.

Wordy had almost forgotten that Allie was still in the room when she quietly spoke, "daddy?" He turned and looked at her.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I talk to Uncle Sam?"

Wordy looked back at Hannah and Ed still trying to get through to Sam. They both looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Allie." He picked her up and walked her over to Sam's bed. She started talking to Sam like he was going to answer her.

"Uncle Sam, I'm glad your okay. I missed you. You need to get better so we can finish our camping trip. I never got to see the waterfalls." Wordy, Ed, and Hannah could see Sam starting to relax.

"Keep going, Allie. You're doing good."

"I was brave like you, even though I was scared to leave you and Uncle Spike and Uncle Ed and my daddy in the forest."

Wordy looked up and noticed Spike standing in the doorway smiling at Allie talking to Sam. Finally, they got Sam to lay down and close his eyes, but he was still tense. The nurse took his blood pressure again. "His blood pressure and heart rate are both still very elevated. Is there anything we can do that will calm him down? Play some music he likes or anything like that?"

Wordy, Ed, Spike holding Allie, and Hannah stepped out in the hall with the nurse and started talking to her about things that usually calmed Sam down. Allie wiggled in Spike's arms until he let her down and she ran back into Sam's room. Her dad and Uncles ran after her because they didn't want her to disturb Sam. She crawled up onto the bed with Sam and carefully snuggled herself next to him, resting her head on his chest, while still watching out for his broken arm. Sam, eyes still closed, gently put his arm around Allie and noticeably relaxed. A few minutes later, both Allie and Sam were asleep.

The nurse checked Sam's vitals again and went out to the hall where all of Team One, Hannah and Shelley had converged after Wordy's stitches had been fixed, while Sophie stayed in the waiting room with Holly and Lily. "His blood pressure and heart rate are both steadily going down. We usually don't allow this, but I talked to his doctor and he said it's okay for the little girl to stay with him tonight. She seems to be just what he needed to calm him down so he can get some rest. One of you can sit in the room with them tonight, too."

"Thank you very much." Greg told her, and she walked away. He then turned to his Team and said, "the local police department is going to station an officer outside Sam's door tonight in case his father comes back to stir up trouble. Hannah, would it be okay if Wordy sat with Sam and Allie tonight, since Allie doesn't know you and might be scared if she wakes up and her parents aren't there?"

Without hesitation, Hannah responded, "absolutely. Sam needs Allie tonight, and she needs someone there that she knows so she's not scared."

Shelley said, "Hannah, you are more than welcome to come stay in the guest room at our house so you don't have to be home alone."

"I would love to, but I have to take care of Toby, our puppy."

"He's welcome too. I bet the girls would love to meet him. Then he could stay with us when you come to visit Sam tomorrow."

"That would be great. Thank you, Shelley." Hannah said and gave Shelley a big hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Sam woke up and felt a weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to discover that the light didn't make his head hurt nearly as bad as it did the day before.

He looked down and saw his favorite little girl fast asleep next to him with her head resting on his chest. Then he looked over and saw Wordy asleep in a chair that was pushed up against the wall. He tried to adjust his position without waking Allie, but pain shot through his side and arm and he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

Wordy opened his eyes and noticed what Sam was doing. "Do you need me to take Allie?" He asked.

"No thanks. She's perfect right here." Sam said and smiled at Wordy. A few minutes later Allie started to stir, and finally she opened her eyes, looked at Sam, and was thrilled to see him awake.

"Good morning Uncle Sam! I missed you so much!" She said as she reached up and wrapped both of her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back with his good arm and said, "Good morning, Allie-Bear. I missed you too! I'm so happy you're here with me!"

"How're you feeling this morning, Sam?" Wordy asked.

"My arm hurts, but my head feels a lot better than it did yesterday. The light isn't hurting my eyes much anymore either."

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it, and the rest of the team will be too."

Sam's nurse came in the room and said, "Good morning guys. How are you doing today, Sam?" Sam relayed the same information to her as he did to Wordy. "That's good. Let me talk to your doctor, as I know he wanted to run some tests and we have to put a cast on your arm, but hopefully we can have you out of here in the next couple of days."

"That's great, thank you."

Just as the nurse left the room, the Team and Hannah came walking in the door. They had all decided not to say anything about Sam's father being there unless he remembered and said something about it. They all crowded around the bed and Hannah leaned down and kissed Sam's head, "good morning, sweetheart. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Good morning, baby." Spike came over next and gave Sam a hug as Sam said, "Hey guys. I'm so happy to see all of you." Then he turned to Hannah and said, "Hannah, there's someone very special I would like you to meet. This is Allie, she's the best and sweetest little girl."

Hannah smiled at Allie, "hi Allie, I'm Hannah. It's so nice to meet you. Your Uncle Sam talks about you all the time."

"Hi, Hannah. I love my Uncle Sam. He's the best." She said and smiled up at Sam. His heart was so full. He loved being surrounded by these people who really loved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(8 weeks later)

Sam rang the doorbell, then stepped back and stood with Hannah, who had Toby on a leash, and waited for the door to be answered. He heard excited chattering as the door swung open and Allie, Lily, and Ed's daughter Izzy stood in the doorway. "Hi, Uncle Sam! Hi, Auntie Hannah! Toby!" Toby ran into the Wordsworth home with the girls, and Sam and Hannah followed behind them laughing.

They walked into the kitchen to find Sam's teammates along with Shelley and Sophie. "Samtastic, Hannah! Thank goodness you're finally here!" Spike exclaimed, "we were about to start the hot dog roast without you!"

Wordy smacked Spike on the arm, "like we could start the party without our guest of honor!" Spike scowled at Wordy as he busted out laughing.

"So, Sam, ready to get back to work?" Greg asked.

"I am so ready! I start back on Monday."

"Don't think we didn't talk to your doctor Sammo. You aren't getting off that easy. Light duty for two weeks to a month." Ed said.

Sam sighed, "Alright, fine. As long as I'm back with you guys, I guess being stuck in the truck isn't the end of the world. Now, let's get this party started."

Everyone gathered around the bonfire pit in Wordy's backyard and roasted hot dogs and marshmallows to make s'mores. After everyone was finished eating Shelley, holding Holly, Sophie, Hannah, Jules, and Leah went inside to the comfort of the warm house on this chilly fall night.

They sat around the kitchen table looking out the windows into the backyard as Sam, Spike, Wordy, Ed, Greg, Allie, Lily, Izzy, and even Toby, all piled into their tents.

"This was a good idea you had, Shelley." Hannah said.

"Well, Allie has been begging me and Kevin to finish the camping trip, and I felt more comfortable letting them do it if I was looking after them."

The ladies all nodded their heads agreeing with Shelley.

"I love how the guys all have those little girls wrapped around their fingers." Jules said.

Hannah just chuckled and responded, "Oh, you don't even know the half of it. Sam printed a picture of a waterfall to hang in he and Allie's tent so she could wake up and see the waterfalls that she had missed on the trip."

"He's going to make such a great dad." Sophie said.

"I know. I can't wait until we have one of our own." Hannah replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the ladies had gone inside, the guys tucked the girls all into bed in their tents and then went back and sat around the glowing embers of the campfire. "Guys, I need some advice." Sam said.

His teammates all looked at each other curiously.

"Sure, Sam. We'll help if we can." Wordy said.

Sam smiled as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to show them the engagement ring.

"I'm going to ask Hannah to marry me."

_Well that's it for The Camping Trip! I really hope you all enjoyed it!_

_I really love writing these stories, but I've been going through some stuff, so I just don't know if it's realistic for me to start another one anytime soon. If you guys really like my stories though, and want to see more from me, I'll try my best to do what you guys want!_

_**Please leave a review and let me know if you like my stories and want me to start another one, and if you have an idea for the next one, let me know what that is too! Thank you guys so much!**_


	16. Not a new chapter, I need ideas!

**_Not a new chapter... I need ideas!!!_**

_Hey guys! So I know I told you guys that I didn't know if I could start another story soon, but I love to write and Thanksgiving break is coming up, and since y'all want more stories from me, I'll do my best to deliver!_

_So I was thinking my next story could be about Sam's proposal to Hannah, and I'm not sure whether I'm going to make it a longer story or just a one or two-shot. But I need some opinions. **Would you rather it be a more light-hearted story? Or do you guys want whump, for example, an accident (car accident or maybe a wrong place, wrong time sort of thing)? Or do you want Sam to have plans for the proposal and something happen to him before, like on a hot call or something?**_

_I just need some ideas, so I would appreciate anything you guys can give me! Thank you guys so much for supporting and encouraging me!!_


End file.
